Love Behind Closed Doors
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Bakura isn't your average high school student. He has a past that still haunts him. A friend he held close is no longer with him. He goes through the days struggling to be happy. His friends Marik and Malik try to cheer him up constantly but nothing ever seems to work. But when a strange encounter gets to him, what surprises will he encounter. Marik: Good/ Hikari Malik: Bad/ Yami
1. An Ordinary Day

**Hello all of you wonder darkshipping fans and obsessive fans of the pairing. This story idea has gotten stuck in my head for too long I just had to start writing it. Please tell me what you think of it because I'm really excited about it. Wish me luck and here we go.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh….just the idea for the fic.

P.S. This fic is dedicated to Bakurafangurl91 for believing in me and inspiring me.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

My name is Bakura Touzoku; I am 16 years old and a sophomore in Domino High School. My life is just as any other teenager. I go to school for boring lessons for 7 hours a day. I have crazy friends just as like any other teen. Nothing out of the ordinary for me but what are you going to do? However; as I look over my lifestyle I realize something; my life goes on every day the same way as the last. It's an endless cycle of repeats and déjà vu. The same classes in the same order; my friends ask the same questions every day after school or during and my home life is the same as well. You'll learn more about that later on.

"Kura; what's up; you keep zoning out?" A voice asked me. I blinked and looked to my side. My crazy Egyptian friend Malik Ishtar sat in the desk to my left; he had a concerned look on his face. I sighed and placed a hand under my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"It's none of your concern Malik I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

He frowned; "It is when my best friend is acting strange." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Look man; something must be wrong because you've zoned out in every class so far this morning."

"What's it to you?" I asked; getting highly annoyed.

He chuckled and punched my arm as lightly as I could; however not light enough as my pale skin is very delicate. I rubbed my arm as I glared at him; that's definitely going to leave a bruise. "Anyway; as I was saying. It concerns me because the Bakura I know is acting like that Ryou kid from science." He argued.

"Take that back; I'm nothing like that kid. He's way too quiet and shy." I said. He chuckled and looked over at the door to the classroom. He smirked as he watched someone walk over.

"Hey Marik." Malik said. I turned my head around to see my other Egyptian friend however he's more effeminate than Malik. He likes to wear leather and revealing outfits but since we're in school he has to where a loose blue uniform that every other guy in the school wears which pisses him off.

He sat down in the desk to my right and huffed in annoyance. "These uniforms are horrible. So loose and every other guy wears it." He complained. See what I mean? He's such a drama queen. "Bakura; why must they torture me so?"

"Marik; your whining is highly annoying. If you hate it so much then wear a leather top. At least you can look somewhat better than everyone else; hell go to the school board for all I care." I ranted. Marik pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like Ra I'll wear leather on my chest. It will completely cover my physique. If anything I'll figure something out to spice up this horrible excuse for an outfit." He said as he grabbed a part of his shirt and growled at it. I rolled my eyes and Malik just stared at him. Marik looked back at us and raised an eyebrow at Marik. "Stop staring at me you pervert." Marik smirked and I felt myself want to gag. These two are unbelievable. The bell range signaling the beginning of class and the teacher stopped what she was writing on the board and turned to face the class.

"Alright class open up your texts books to page 426 and open up a clean page in your notebooks." Sensei said. We obliged and quickly did as we were told. She finished her writing on the board and looked back at us. "Let the lesson for the day begin students." She glared at the blonde haired mutt in the middle row. "And pay attention." The blonde shrugged his shoulders and his friend with the pointed brunette hair gave him a punch to the shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock. It's 11:27am; just a few more hours Bakura then I can go home.

* * *

It's finally lunch break and I was positively ecstatic. The teachers in this prison they call a school are my next possible victims to end up on my list of people to murder in the future. I sat down at the lunch table that me, Malik and Marik have always occupied since day one. I turned around and looked back at the door; they usually always end up coming in a few minutes after me so it shouldn't take long for them to get here.

"Hey Bakura." A voice said; a shyness in their voice that made me immediately know who the idiot was. I looked over my shoulder and my instincts were correct.

"What is it Ryou?" I asked. He blushed brightly and I raised an eyebrow and hesitantly sat down in the chair beside me.

"I or we were w-wondering if m-maybe." He stuttered.

I growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Damn it spit it out."I complained.

He began to tremble so I released him. He bit his lip and clenched his fists. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school." He finally said.

"No way; you're group of friends are really annoying; especially the mutt." I said.

"Joey is not a dog Bakura." Ryou said.

"Could have fooled me." I muttered.

He sighed; "Whatever. See you later then." He said. He turned around and walked back over to the geek squad as Kaiba forever calls it.

"Looks like you ran into some trouble with the shy boy Baku." Marik said as he watched him walk away. I looked up at him as I noticed his eyes were still on Ryou.

"Damn it Marik stop staring at his ass." I said. He blushed a bright red and sat down next to me.

"Why not shout it to the whole world; I'm sure they didn't hear you clear enough." He muttered.

"You had it coming." I said. He shoved me lightly and I growled. "Watch it Marik; I'm not afraid to throw you out the window."

"There will be no throwing of anyone out the window thief." Malik growled as he walked up with his lunch tray in hand.

"Shut up Malik. This has nothing to do with you." I said. Malik sat down where Ryou had originally occupied and glared at me. He sent me a "this isn't over look" and I just rolled my eyes. I took out my lunch and began to eat it; as I did I felt eyes on me. I always hated that feeling because it shows that people are nosey pests. I sighed; at least this day is almost over.

"Hey what did Ryou want anyway? Did he come over to try and ask you out?" Malik teased. I snapped and slowly looked back at him.

"You are so dead." I hissed. I jumped up and he began to run out of the cafeteria. "Get back here you asshole."

* * *

I walked up the stairs to my house; I was utterly exhausted mentally and physically. Between fighting with Malik and listening to teachers droning on and on about crap no one cares about. I opened the door and brought my arm down from my shoulder and my bag fell to my side from holding it for so long. I closed the door and walked over to the couch and plopped down. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. School is a horrible excuse for adults to send children away to a place where other adults who have no lives torture us to the point of cracking under the pressure. It's disgusting.

"Damn teachers." I muttered. I heard a light chuckle and I looked around; what the hell was that. I stood up from the couch and began to look around. "Who's here?" I walked around the room; searching high and low for anything suspicious but I couldn't find anything. Strange. I sighed; maybe it was just my imagination from all of the stress I'm under. I walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. I sat back in the soft couch; relaxation flowing through me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I need a break; my life is dull and boring as the cycle continues to flow. If something interesting doesn't happen soon then I'm going to freak out.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys; i hope you liked it so far. I know it's not great but it will get better.**

**Bakura: Great. So what's the point of this story again.**

**Me: Hush Baku...the description tells you dummy.**

**Bakura: Dummy? You seriously need to work on your name calling.**

**Me: T_T**

**Bakura: Oh great. Not this again.*sigh* Review so that she will stop. *Quickly leaves***

**Me: That bastard left me.**

**? : I am here to protect you.**

**Me: O_o Who's there?**

**?: *soft chuckle* You will see.**


	2. Unknown Watcher

**Hello all of you wonderful readers. I'm so glad I got so many reviews for the first chapter. It warms my heart to know all of you readers loved the chapter. Well I have a great new chapter for you guys so sit tight and let's get started. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh just the idea for the fic.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers from the last chapter and Bakurafangurl91 for part of the idea of the chapter.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes; my vision was a bit of a blur. I rubbed my eyes as I began to sit up from my position on the couch. I groaned as I looked up at the clock. Its half passed 5; I must have been under more stress than I expected. I stretched my arms over my head and stood up from the couch. I only have a bit of homework so I might as well hold it off for a bit, right. I walked out of the living room and down the hall towards the bathroom. I might as well try to take the stress away by taking a relaxing bubble bath. From my personality I don't sound like the kind of person to take a bubble bath but I am a human under stress; lay off. I opened the bathroom door and walked inside and immediately walked over to the bath tub and began to fill it up with nice warm to mild hot water. As it began to fill up I took out a regular sized bottle of bubble soap; it smelled like strawberries which makes it so relaxing. I began to slowing pour the strawberry smelling liquid into the bath water and watch as it slowly began to bubble up; the sweet aroma of strawberries filled the air and I smiled.

"These are one of things I don't mind in my endless cycle." I said. I put the lid over the liquid and placed the bottle on the sink. Once the tub was filled up completely I stood up from the edge of the tub and began to strip myself of my clothes; first my shirt then my jeans and so on. Once I was completely bare of my clothes I stepped into the tub; I felt the heat immediately embrace me as I began to sink in. The bubbly water covered my body in a relaxing heat; my muscles finally being able to relax and my hair beginning to smell of strawberries instead of sweat. I sighed in happiness and sank in deeper into the water.

* * *

**(?'s POV)**

The silent stone room that I occupy is very lonesome. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. I'm alone in this place. Even if I leave the room; more doors and rooms await on the other side of the door. So I try to stay put in one room so I don't get lost; I do not know what lies behind those doors and sometimes I am afraid to find out. But; I know I will have to look into concurring that fear and learn the secrets of those doors. I've always wanted to because I felt a strange pull towards those doors that compelled me towards them. But I've always back down because of fear. But now I plan to start looking. The labyrinth of doors that surround me outside of this room will finally be discovered; one door at a time. I crossed my arms over my chest as I slowly walked around the room. My heart was pounding; it's finally going to happen. I took a deep breath and looked over at the door that starts it all. Can I really do this? Those other rooms could be dangerous. I took another deep breath, I have to do this. I walked over to the door and stopped in front of it. This is it. No backing out now. I reached down for the knob and slowly wrapped my pale fingers around it. I began to twist the knob and pull it back so the door can slowly begin to open. I looked out into the caverns of stone walls; more doors around every twist and turn; stairs hang upside down on the ceiling and the walls.

"I never understood that." I muttered. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room. I began to look around; which door should I try first. There are so many that I could choose from. I started to walk around the labyrinth; I checked every shadow and corner for anything that could hurt me. I've run into things before but they seem to disappear more than appear. I've been grateful for that logic. I stopped in my tracks and began to look around. A bright light was flashing dimly at the end of the hall in front of me. "Strange. What's this?" I started down towards the light; my eyes focusing completely on that light. Once I got to the corner I look around it to see a door. The door was glowing brightly in the cracks. What is going on? Never before have I seen this. However this light; it feels strangely familiar. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest. So familiar. I began to walk towards the door; a hand extended out in front of me as I reached for the knob. My fingers wrapped around the knob and I gasped. Such a familiar power; it was overwhelming. What is this? What's going on? I twisted open the door and the light began to flood the hall as I began to walk inside. I put a hand over my eyes as I walked in.

When the light cleared I noticed the room was strange. The smell was surprisingly, delightful. I looked around but I noticed the space I was in was small. I placed a hand in front of me and my hand hit something but nothing was visible. However the action caused the surface to smear a bit. My eyes narrowed; this all very strange. I began to wipe the surface in front of me; my visibility began to clear up and I saw tiles. Tiles; where am I? I looked around and saw a large tub; bubbles filling it. However in that tub of bubbles I saw something pecking out of it; a head of white hair. This head of hair however was very familiar. I could recognize it anywhere.

"It can't be him." I whispered. He sat up slightly more of his face was shown and his hair as well. My eyes were wide as he began to sit up. His eyes beginning to search the room. Once I got a full glimpse of his face I was completely sure it was him. His features gave it away; his sharp features on his face; his bat wing like hair on the top but since it was wet it wasn't as neat as usual. He sure has grown since the last time I saw him. I felt a smile appear on my lips. It's good to know he's alright. He looked over at me and I gasped. His eyes widened and he began to rub his eyes. This is my chance. I stepped back into the door. I have to get away; I promised him I would be back; now is not the time. I grabbed the handle to the door and shut the door. Sorry Bakura; we will me again; just not yet.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to see if what I saw was true. Was that? I removed my fists from my eyes and I looked back at the mirror. It was completely empty; just my reflection looking back at me. I could have sworn it was him. But; I thought he was gone. I sighed; maybe it was all in my head. I grabbed the sides of the tub and stood up. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist and got out. Once I was out I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I could have sworn he was here. I haven't seen him in years. The last time I saw him was when. I closed my eyes; no that day was too horrible. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I clenched my fists and quickly left the bathroom; I need to get out of there. My mind is clouded with non sense. I walked up the hall to my bedroom door and opened it. I walked inside and over to my dresser. I opened a drawer and took out a shirt, a pair of jeans and some boxers. Once I did I walked over to my bed and laid them on the bed and removed my towel and began to dress. Once I was finished I walked back over to my dresser, grabbed my hairbrush and began to fix my wet mop of hair. Once that was done I looked in my bedroom mirror; my hair was dry and pointed up as usual. I placed my brush down on the dresser and walked to the door. I heard the phone ring and I groaned. Who could possibly be calling me at this time? I walked down the hall into the kitchen and grabbed the wall phone. I placed it to my ear.

"Who is this and what the hell do you want?" I growled.

A chuckle was heard and I rolled my eyes. "Relax Kura; I just needed to talk to you." Malik said.

"Well what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I and Marik could come over to your home and we could all work on homework. We have been working on it for hours and it makes no sense. Please Kura." He said.

"Whatever. You are lucky that I haven't started mine yet. Don't take long though. The sooner you get here the sooner you can leave." I said.

He began to laugh and I growled. "Well then we'll be right there. Geez thief you're so cranky." He said. I heard the phone being hung up and I quickly hung up mine. Geez; since those two are coming I'm going to need some edge. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out box of tea. What? Did you think I was going to drink? You people seriously can jump to conclusions. I got a pot and began to fill it with water and turned on the burner. I leaned against the counter and waited for the pot to whistle. After a few minutes the noise of a loud whistle startled me and I took the pot off the burner. I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and placed a tea bag inside of it before pouring some of the water inside of it. The aroma of tea made me smile. Tea is the only thing that can give me and edge but also calm me down at the same time. I took the tea bag out and threw into the garbage and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat down and took a sip of the tea.

"Now, I just have to wait for those imbeciles to get here."

* * *

**Me: Well then I'm glad this chapter is a bit longer. **

**Bakura: At least I got to relax a bit.**

**Me: Maybe but the relaxation will be over soon.**

**?: Yes; i can see it now.**

**Me: Seriously; who the hell are you? **

**Bakura: Just ignore him.**

**Me: *stares at ?* I don't think I will be able to look away. He's so mysterious. **

**Bakura: *rolls eyes* Whatever. **

**Me: Review...please**


	3. Mental Breakdown

**Oh My Gosh…you guys are so awesome for loving the story so far. I hope you all loved that last chapter. I sure did but now I have another great chapter that I have all planned out and I hope you guys love it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh just the idea for the fic.

This chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers from the last chapter because you guys fuel me with your long reviews…thank you so much.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

"Malik, why are we going over to Bakura's? He was barely even paying attention. What makes you think he'll be of any help?" Marik asked.

"I'm not really worried about the homework. We are really going over to see what's wrong with Kura. He's acting weird and I plan to find out why." I said.

Marik smiled; "You really care about Kura; don't you." He said.

"I do." I said. Marik smirked at me and I glared. "I didn't mean like that."

He chuckled; "Whatever you say Malik." He said. Marik walked ahead of me. He stopped in front of Bakura's door and frantically knocked on the door. "Kura; hurry up." The door opened and a very annoyed Bakura opened the door. In almost an instant Marik was on the ground; he was holding his head in pain.

"Marik; I swear to Ra if you are going to be like this the whole time you may as well leave now." Bakura yelled.

"Kura calm down. He was just excited to see you." I said. Bakura looked my way and growled.

"Whatever just get inside so that we can get started?" He said. He retreated inside and I walked over to Marik who was trying to stand up.

"Damn, does he have to be so violent?" Marik muttered.

I placed a hand on his head and he looked back at me. He blushed and I chuckled. "Come on. Let's get inside before Mr. Grumpy gets more upset." I said. He nodded and we walked up the steps and into the house. I shut the door and we all sat down on the floor in the living room.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I watched as they sat down in a circle around me. They placed their books in front of them and I grabbed my bag and began to do the same. Once all of the books were pulled out I realized something. I have no idea what we have to work on. I had a worried look on my face as I began to search for something that would tell me.

"Bakura; the homework is on page 430." Malik said. I looked over at him; a look of pity written on my face. I huffed and turned to page 430.

"I knew that." I muttered. He shook his head and I grabbed my notebook. As I looked down I noticed that we learned this in class. Thank Ra. I started on it and I felt Marik and Malik watching my every move to try and make sense of it. I rolled my eyes and continued to fill out all of the problems. However as I did; my mind kept drifting back to the incident in the bathroom. Was that really him? From what I saw he seemed just as surprised. But; he may not have been there at all. Maybe I just imagined that he was there. Do I miss him that much to imagine him in my bath room mirror after all of these years? Even after what he did to me?

"Bakura, are you alright?" Malik gasped. I looked down at my math notebook; it had wet marks on it. I blinked as I felt tears in my eyes. What the hell? Have I been crying?

"Bakura; what's wrong? I never see you cry." Marik said. I wiped my tears away and stood up from my spot on the floor.

"I'll be right back." I said. I quickly ran off before either could interject. I ran out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. I could hear them calling out to me but I refused to listen. I opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut. I leaned against it and I took a chance to catch my breath. What is going on? I thought I have gotten over what happened back then. I pushed myself off of the door and over to the bathroom mirror where this all started. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; my eyes red and puffy from crying. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the bathroom and I felt liquid rolling down my fist. I opened my eyes and looked at the damage I've caused myself.

"What's gotten into you Bakura?" A voice asked me. I looked over at the door. Malik was standing there with a shocked look on his face. He walked over to my and grabbed my hand. "This has gotten out of hand. What's going on?" I yanked my hand back and sat down on the edge of the tub and began to pluck the pieces of glass out of my hand.

"Nothing is wrong with me." I said.

His eyes sharpened; "So you punched the mirror for fun." He said. I grabbed a towel and began to wipe off some of the blood still on my hand.

"It's none of your business for why I punched the mirror." I said.

He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. "You're acting strange. But I feel as if I remember you acting like this before." He explained. I glared at him and his eyes widened. "That's it."

"What's it?" I asked.

"It's him isn't it?" He whispered. My eyes widened this time and I quickly looked away; tears began to brim my eyes again. "You saw him."

My tears began to roll down my face now. It's just so painful. "Why did he have to go?" I whispered. Malik pulled me into his embrace; I was too upset to care at the moment.

"He had his reasons. But remember you still have me and Marik." Malik said as he tried to calm me down.

"I just wish he never left."

* * *

_**(?'s POV)**_

I escaped back to the room I stay in. I quickly opened the door and got inside. Once I was in I closed the door behind me and leaned against it and began to slide down against it. Once I had finally hit the ground; I broke down. My tears began to flow like the river Nile. Just seeing his face; is just too much. Every time I think about him; my heart begins to break. His sad face was the last thing I saw of him when I left. He was so devastated. I placed a hand over my heart; the fast beating of my heart could be felt; it was a painful beating. I looked up at the ceiling above me. This can't be happening now. It's not safe yet to make my presence realized. Now; I've hurt him with painful memories of our past.

"This is not what I had expected at all." I said. I wiped my tears away and stood up from the floor. "As much as I hate what I did. I have to wait a little while longer before we can meet." I walked over to the bed across the room and sat down. I sighed and looked over at the side table. My eyes landed on the frame sitting on top of it. I reached out and grabbed the frame and smiled as I looked at it. A small child was present in the picture. His smiling face was bright and his cheeks were bright pink. I smiled but my eyes showed sadness as more tears flowed down my face. "He was so happy back then." I wiped my tears away again and held the frame to my chest. "It's my fault isn't it Bakura. I'm the reason that you lost your smile."

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)  
**_

I pulled myself away from Malik's embrace. I wiped my tears away and looked back at him.

"Kura; you know he's gone for good." Malik said.

"I know that but he promise me he would come back. It's been 10 years." I said. I closed my eyes and chuckled lightly. "It's funny. Even though I was a young child I believed that he was real and that he would never leave my side. Look where it's got me."

"Yeah; even though you were the only one to see him." Malik said.

I looked back at Malik. "Even if I was the only one to see him; that only concludes that he was just imaginary." I said.

"Perhaps you're right." He said. He stood up and gave me a hand up. "Come on; Marik's probably worried about us."

"You're probably right." I muttered. He let go of my hand and we started to out of the bathroom. He walked out and I stopped at the door. I looked back at the mess I made with all of the glass. Did I really just imagine he was there? Or did he finally come back after all of these years. I sighed and walked out of the room and back into the living room.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Marik asked. Marik stood up and ran up in front of me.

"Yeah; I'm alright." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Well come on then. Let's get our homework done." He cheered.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, just calm down." I said. He laughed and sat down next to me and we began to finish up on the rest of our homework.

* * *

**Me: So sad.**

**Bakura: Why the did you make me cry? I don't cry.**

**Me: It's called angst...I think. **

**?: Bakura; stop acting like a baby.**

**Me: I really need to figure out who you are so that I can called you something.**

**?: *chuckle* You'll find out soon. **

**Me: Aww no fair i want to know NOW. **

**?: Review fellow readers and you'll soon learn my identity. **

**Bakura: That's lame you're identity is obvious.**

**Me: SHUT BAKU OR YOU'LL SPOIL IT FOR ME.**

**Bakura: Whatever.**


	4. Push Away The World

**Hey guys…I'm so glad for those who reviewed last chapter. I hope that I can entertain you as well as I can. Now on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the idea for the fic.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

It's been a few days since the incident at my home. Malik has been keeping me busy so that I don't remember. However when I do remember; I quickly shake it off and do something else. I have to understand that he's gone and I have to live with that. Besides I have more important things to worry about. Like right now I'm running late for school. I had over slept this morning. If I'm late than I'll get detention; that's the last thing I need. I picked up the pace as I neared the school's entrance. Students can be seen rushing inside the building as the bell is planned to ring at any moment. Unfortunately I'm one of those people. I clutched my bag tighter between my fingers; my feet pounding harder into concrete sidewalks. I have to make it.

"Kura." A voice called out to me. I looked ahead to see Malik. He was waiting for me at the entrance of the school. "Come on man; you got 30 seconds."

"Crap." I cursed. I made a sharp turn and started up the steps to the doors. Malik reached his hand out and grabbed it. Malik quickly pulled me into the building and I landed on my feet as the bell began to ring. I looked around and sighed in relief. I made it and just in time too.

"Come on thief; we got 2 minutes to get to class." Malik said. I nodded and we quickly escaped to our lockers. We walked down the hall and Malik looked over at me. "So, why have you been coming in later than usual?"

I looked over in his direction. I sighed and clutched my bag tighter. "I don't want to talk about it." I stated. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it but I have the feeling he's going to try and ask again later. I stopped in front of my locker door and began to put in my combination. I heard a click as I pulled up the lock and the door opened for me. I quickly put my bag inside my locker and grabbed my books and quickly closed the door. Malik closed his locker and we headed down the hall to the last classroom. I could hear their rambunctious voices from all the way down here. The teacher must not be there yet; he'll be in for a surprise when he does get there. I grinned and slid open the door. Everyone looked my way and I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you morons looking at?"

"Take it easy Bakura." Malik said. He took hold of my shoulder and quickly led us away to our seats in the desk. We sat down and I slammed my books down onto my desk.

"What's up with Mr. Cranky?" Marik asked as he walked over. He sat down in the desk next to Malik and Malik looked over at him.

"Who knows? He won't tell me." He said. Marik sighed and put a hand under his chin and leaned his elbow on the desk.

"Bakura you need to calm down. I may not know what's wrong with you; but you're becoming as depressing as Kaiba." Marik said. I slammed my palms onto the table and stood up.

"I am not as depressing as that CEO snob. That's the lowest of the low." I yelled.

Marik grinned; "Really I thought the mutt was the lowest of the low." He said.

Malik chuckled; "That's a good one." He said.

"Hey." An obnoxious voice yelled. We looked over to see the mutt himself stalking over to us. "I am not a dog."

"Could have fool me?" I muttered. He growled and was about to attack when Yugi held him back.

"Stop Joey; it's not worth it." Yugi begged.

"But Yugi, Bakura's askin' for it." Joey complained.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Let him do as he wishes little Yugi. He can't touch me." I said. Joey growled and Yugi held him back.

"Come on; let's go. Bring it on." He challenged.

The door slid open; "Nothing will be brought on Mr. Wheeler." The teacher yelled. Joey flinched and slowly looked towards the front of the classroom.

"Gomen." Joey apologized.

"Get to your seats." The teacher commanded. Joey and Yugi quickly escaped to their desks and sat down. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I got saved by the teacher." I said. I smirked; "Who would have guessed?"

* * *

_**(Malik's POV**_

I watched Bakura from the corner of my eye. He's acting strange; different even. He's always assertive and dominate to be in control of his surroundings. But for some reason he's gotten more cocky and distant recently. This all kinds of wrong. Something is going on with him. And I plan to find out. But, the question is how? If he won't tell me himself then how will I get answers out of him? Sighing I opened up my textbook and looked back up at the front of the class. The teacher was writing the assignment on the board and the students were copying it. I stole a glance at Bakura; he had a smirk on his face as he wrote down the notes in his notebook. Something is definitely up. Bakura is never this involved in school; especially in Economics class. I looked back at my note book but I made sure to look out for Bakura from the corner of my eye.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Its lunch and I was on my way to the cafeteria. It's a good thing because if Wheeler gave me one more dirty look I would have clobbered him right then and there. If only it was gym class then if I beat him up it would have been legit. The gym teacher would have probably cheered me on. I smirked at that thought. The mutt should be down on his knees begging me for mercy. I could break him in one move. He has no idea who he's messing with. Damn mutt. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I was quickly dragged away. I was about to turn around and see who the jackass was but a hand went over my mouth and I heard a door open. I was pushed inside into a dark room and I heard the door shut silently. I turned around and was quickly pinned to the wall. It was pitch black so I couldn't see who the idiot was that dared lay a hand on me. Their eyes slowly began to open and I saw what looked like violet eyes.

"Alright; now that I got you alone again. Tell me what the hell is going on?" The voice asked.

"Malik this is ridiculous. Let me go." I commanded. Malik sighed and released my wrists and I began to rub them tenderly. "What is it you want from me?"

"You know perfectly clear what I want." He said. "What's been going on with you? You've been acting off these past few days."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest; not that he could see it. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

I heard Malik growled and I looked away. "You don't do you. Then why don't I refresh your memory." He offered. He walked closer towards me. "You've been acting like you own the world. That nothing is going to keep you down. You act like everyone else doesn't matter to you." He stopped right in front of me; I could feel his body heat. "What about me and Marik? Why are you being so distant all of a sudden?"

I began to shake in anger. "You want to know why I've been acting this way." I whispered. I felt my long, white bangs fall over my eyes. I clenched my fists at my sides and my eyes shut harder. "I'm acting this way because I don't want it happening again."

"What happening again?" Malik asked.

"I don't want what happened to me as a child with _him_ happening again. It was too painful." I said. I felt a tear escape my eye but I quickly wiped it away. I refuse to look weak any longer.

Malik sighed; "Bakura; you should know by now. We're all best friends with each other. Neither me or Marik will ever leave your side." He said.

"How do I know that?" I yelled. He seemed surprised at my outburst. "How do I know you won't leave like he did?"

He grabbed my shoulders when I least expected in and slammed me against the wall. "Get it through your skull Bakura. We're not going to leave. We're not going to leave like Yami did." He yelled back.

I pushed him away from me. "I told you never to speak of his name." I screamed. My tears were escaping at free will now. Nothing could stop them. My heart is shattering again at his memory. Yami. He betrayed me that day. The day he left me.

"What do you expect me do Bakura? You need to face facts. You can't keep hiding Yami in that back of your mind forever. He'll always come back in your mind to haunt you. You need to let him go." He yelled.

"Don't you think I know that already?" I whispered. He looked at me; his eyes could be read as anger. But knowing him this long it didn't intentionally mean that. They actually mean sadness. "I've tried for years to forget him. But he keeps coming back at the smallest things. However the incident a few days back. That was the most intense. It was like; he was really there."

"Alright Bakura. Maybe your problem isn't forgetting Yami." Malik said. I looked back at Malik. "Maybe the only way to forget Yami for good. Is to forgive him."

"How could I possibly forgive him after what he did?" I asked.

"I know what he did but this is getting out of hand. He's causing you to change Bakura. If this keeps up your trust in people will begin to deaplet as it has already." He explained. Can I really forget Yami by forgiving him? Can I even forgive him? Ugh, this all too much to handle. I put a hand to my head; it feels as if the room is spinning. I began to stagger around. What's going on? I felt myself begin to collapse.

"Bakura." Malik gasped. He rushed over and caught me as I almost fell to the floor. My breathing was heavy and my vision began to blur. "Bakura; hold on. I'm going to take you to the nurse." I didn't answer as he began to pick me up and rush out of the small space. Once we left the small space I felt a burning pain on my forehead. I screamed in pain; my eyes wide. Malik looked down at me; "What's wrong?" I screamed louder and then instantly fell into the darkness.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

Bakura's screams echoed all throughout the halls. I was getting really nervous now. He sounds like he's in excruciating pain. His constant moving is making it harder to run. He stop screaming in almost an instant and his squirming stopped as well. I looked down at him; he seemed to be unconscious. I sped up down the hall towards the nurse's office. He must have been in enough pain that he passed out. This isn't good. What happened back there? I never expected any of this to happen. I just wanted answers. Now; this happened. Now I have more unanswered questions. Like, what happened to Bakura? And why was he screaming? I stopped in front of the nurse's office. I held Bakura close and reached for the handle and opened the door. I ran inside and the nurse jumped. She saw Bakura in my arms and quickly showed me to an available bed. She told me to move back and began to work on him. She checked over him; checking his temperature and heart rate. I noticed a faint glow on his forehead and I sharpened my eyes. I got closer to Bakura; even though I was told to stay back. I brought my hand under his bangs and pulled them up. I gasped and the nurse's eyes widened.

"It can't be." She gasped.

"It is." I gasped as well.

"The eye of Horus."


	5. Long Overdue Reunion

**Hello all of you wonderful people. I'm sure hope the story is peaking your interests. Well let's keep it up then because things are just getting started. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the idea for the fic.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers; followers and favorites.

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

I can feel him. I can feel his emotions. I don't know how, but ever since I went through that door a few days ago I have been able to feel his emotions and pain like before. I don't know how it happened because I thought I had blocked it off when I escaped all those years ago. I guess it may have re-opened when I stepped through that door. Since then I've felt all of his emotions; his sadness, his anger, his betrayal. All of them so overwhelming; it makes me feel responsible for his pain.

But lately; he's been acting strange. He's been more angry and distant from his friends. What's is going on with him? I can't hear his thoughts so I can't answer that question myself. But I do plan to find out and I feel his pain is my entire fault.

I sighed and walked over to the bed on the other side of the room. I sat down on the bed and looked over at the picture of Bakura sitting on the side table. He looked so happy back then.

I gasped and held my chest in pain. His emotions; they're changing again. But this time it's more painful. The darkness in his heart is changing him for the worse. I gripped the sheets of the bed as the pain began to be overwhelming. This is not good. I have to do something. I shakily reached down into the side table drawer. The drawer opened revealing a large; golden pyramid shaped pendant. I reached down and grabbed the chain connected to it and took it out of the drawer. I then quickly placed the chain over my head and around my neck. The pendant began to glow; holding back some of the pain. I closed my eyes and tapped into its power. This is the only way to save him from his darkness.

"Please work." I whispered. A tear escaped from my eye and landed on the base of the pyramid. The item began to glow with an intense glow. A bright light appeared on my forehead. I looked over at the mirror; the eye of Horus burns brightly on my forehead. But my eyes they glow a bright red from using so much power. This has to work; it may be a little earlier than expected but I have no choice in the matter. I can feel his spirit. The room began to feel as if the temperature dropped a couple degrees.

What is this? I cried out in pain as I felt my heart beginning to pound at an alarming rate. "W-What's happening?" I began to scream in agony; I have never felt something like this before. I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I began to sway in exhaustion as the pain had suddenly vanished. It must have worked. He's going to be ok now. I smiled before falling back onto the bed.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

"Why is the eye of Horus on his head?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure how this could have happened. The eye of Horus was originated in ancient Egypt. I don't understand this at all. I've never seen anything like this." She said.

"I know that already but what I want to know is how did this happen." I said.

She sighed and looked over his stats. "He seems to be in a normal state but is still unconscious. However his brain activity seems to be through the roof." She said. She walked away from his bedside and quickly over to her desk across the room.

"What's going on?" I asked. She quickly tried to hush me so that she could hear. While she did that I sat down next to Bakura. His breathing was steady and his heart rate was stable. But the eye of Horus was still glowing brightly on his head. I brought a hand towards it; the light was very bright; my hand hovered over it, barely even casting a shadow. I brought a finger to the eye. A shock went through my finger and I instantly pulled away and nursed the finger. What the hell was that? Did the eye just shock me? This is getting way out of line.

"Alright; thank you so much we'll be right here waiting." The nurse said. She hung up the phone and walked over to me. "Malik; I suggest you go back to your locker. You're leaving early and coming with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously. She unhooked Bakura's monitors and looked back at me. "Domino Emergency Hospital."

"What? Is there something you are not tell me?" I yelled.

"Please calm down Mailk. You're outbursts could harm Bakura." She said.

I took a deep breath. "Fine; just tell me what's wrong with him." I ordered.

She pushed Bakura's bangs out of his face. "I explained Bakura's condition to the medics back at the Emergency Hospital. They said he may have fallen into a stress related comatose state. However; they could not explain the eye of Horus burning on his forehead. They said they will have to look over it themselves." She explained.

"H-He's in a c-coma." I stuttered.

"It's the most logical explanation." She said. I looked back at Bakura once again. Is it really possible that he's actually in a coma? He did seem stressed. But I didn't think he was under enough stress for him to go comatose. What will the others do when they find out? Marik will probably freak out. I can only imagine what the geek squad will do if they find out. But I can't worry about that now.

"How long do you think I have?" I asked.

"About 5 to 10 minutes." She said.

"Alright." I said. I stood up from my seat. "Tell me if anything changes." She nodded and I walked over to the nurse's office and left for my locker.

"Malik." A voice said. I looked over to my left. Marik ran over towards me. "What's going on? You and Bakura never showed up to lunch and class has already started."

"I know but something happened. I have to go to mine and Bakura's lockers and get our stuff." I said.

Marik frowned; "Malik; what's going on?" He cried.

I closed my eyes to hide his sad face from my vision. "It's Bakura; he may be in a coma." I whispered.

I felt Marik latch onto me and his fists pounding into my chest. "How did this happen?" He cried. I could hear as he cried in my chest. It was so hard for me to see him cry. I love it when he smiles but this is nothing to smile about. I wrapped my arms around him and he looked up at me.

"Come on. Let's go and get our stuff. You are coming with us." I said. He nodded and quickly ran back down the hall towards his locker. While he did that I quickly headed off to mine and Bakura's.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

My head hurt like hell; my head was pounding. What is this? Why am I hurting so badly? I looked around the area I was in; stone walls, tons of doors and stairs; many pathways. Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was talking with Malik. Then I felt an intense burning sensation. That's the last thing I remember. I shakily stood to my feet and put a hand to my head.

"Where is this?" I asked myself.

"So you are finally awake." A voice echoed throughout the halls. I looked around; that voice it is so familiar.

"Who's there?" I asked. The voice chuckled and I growled. "Show yourself."

"If you say so." The voice said. I clenched my fists and looked around. The tapping of footsteps walking in my direction echoed off of the walls. I looked to my left and my eyes widened. No. It can't be him. He stepped out of the shadows; his hands on his hips. "It's been far too long Bakura."

"Y-Yami." I gasped. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I've missed you." He said. I began to shake in fear. Yami saw this and frowned. "Bakura; what's wrong?"

"S-Stay away." I stuttered.

"Bakura." He said. He walked closer and grabbed my wrist. I gasped; what is this? I've never been able to touch him before. Where is this? "Bakura; you're safe now."

"S-Safe." I said.

"Yes." He said. He pulled me close to him and into his embrace. My eyes were wide as he held me close. His embrace; it was so warm. I felt tears brimming my eyes again. "It has been so long."

"10 years." I whispered. I put my hands on his chest. He gasped as I pushed him away. He stumbled back and looked back at me. My tears began to blur my vision as my tears fell rapidly down my cheeks.

"Bakura." He whispered.

I clenched my fists at my sides. "Why did you do it?" I yelled. His eyes widened. "Why did you abandon me like the others?"


	6. Are You Up For The Challenge?

**Hello again my pretties…I would like to apologize for the early ending of the last chapter. I thought that it would be the perfect place to end it to build suspense. I hope this chapter is long for you guys. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh; just the idea for the fic.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

We sit in the waiting room while the nurse gets Bakura ready to transfer him to the hospital. I was getting worried about Bakura; things just don't add up. He may have been under a lot of stress but falling into a coma doesn't make sense. And what does the eye of Horus have to do with this. Where did it come from? Is the eye what caused this? This is so confusing. I looked over at Marik; he was looking down at the floor.

"Marik." I said. He looked over at me; his were red and puffy. My eyes widened; he's been crying. I can't believe I hadn't noticed. I moved over one seat so that I could sit next to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my chest.

"Malik; what if the medics can't help Bakura?" Marik asked.

I looked down at him; "What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is." He started as he pulled away from me and sat up. "What if they can't figure out what's wrong with him?"

I smiled; "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be able to help him." I reassured him. Marik nods his head and I rubbed his back, hoping that it would calm him down. Suddenly the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard from outside of the nurse's office. I stood up from my seat; Marik still latched onto me. The door opened and a group of men dressed in uniform walked in.

"Where is the boy?" One of the men asked.

The nurse quickly came into the waiting room as she heard the men come into the room. "I see you're here. Please come quickly." She said. Two of the medics followed after her and the other two stepped back into the hall to set up the stretcher. This has gotten more serious than I have ever expected. I looked across the room where Bakura was lying in bed. The medics were checking him over; checking stats and getting ready to take him away.

"Malik; I'm scared." Marik whispered.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine." I whispered. I hope he's going to be ok. Seeing the way he is now, my hope is beginning to diminish.

"Malik, Marik, let's get going." The nurse said as she walked over. We stood up from our seats and she led us out of the room.

"What about Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Bakura; is being taken out of bed and will quickly be placed on the stretcher. There he will be quickly taken in the ambulance to the hospital." She explained as we walked.

"Do you think Bakura is going to be alright?" Marik cried.

The nurse stopped in her tracks and Marik had tears collecting in his eyelids. "I am not sure what his outcome will be. We will have to wait and pray." She said. Marik's tears began to roll down his cheeks as she said this. This means we could lose our friend to this coma. Why did this happen to him? And why now? Then I hit me; there may actually be a reason to this comatose state besides "stress", it has to be that eye of Horus on his forehead. But where is it coming from? And how did it lead to him going comatose?

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Yami stood three feet away from the spot where I stand. His read shock at my question but I didn't pay attention to that. I was determined to get answers of my own.

"Answer me Yami." I yelled to him. My fists intentionally clenched at my sides.

"Why are you acting this way Bakura?" Yami asked in hushed tone.

"I asked you a question Yami." I said. He stared at me for a moment; as if trying to come up with an answer. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Bakura; I have a completely logical explanation for that, but I cannot tell you this. Not yet." He said.

I growled; "Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

He blinked as tears gathered in his eyes. "If I tell you now then the darkness in your heart will reach to immeasurable levels. It would be catastrophic Bakura." He explained. My eyes were as wide as plates. What does he mean? What darkness in my heart? What does he mean? Yami must have seen my trouble expression and sighed. "I wish I could tell you more Bakura, but this is all I can tell you for now."

"Well what I can I do to make you tell me?" I asked.

He wiped his tears away and looked over at me. "The only way for me to tell you everything is to play my game." He said.

I raised an eyebrow; "What kind of game are you talking about?" I asked.

"The game of memories." He said. He pointed around the room; pointing to all of the different doors and stair cases. "The game is called Memory Labyrinth. The goal is to reach the end of the labyrinth. There you will meet with me in my living space. There and then is the only time I will explain myself." He smiled; "Are you up for the challenge?"

* * *

_**(Marik's POV)**_

It's what seemed like a millennium when we finally got to the hospital. I was far too anxious to wait any longer. I quickly stepped out of the car; Malik and the nurse quickly stepped out as well.

"Marik; you need to calm down. Rushing to see Bakura isn't going to make time go quicker." The nurse said.

"I'm not worried about time; I want to see Bakura." I complained. Marik wrapped a hand around my wrist and I looked back at him.

"Marik, please calm down. Bakura will be fine, the medics are with him." Malik said.

"I understand that but Bakura could wake up and we may not be there to when he does." I said.

Malik sighed; "Marik; the medics may not even let us see him for a while so we have plenty of time." He said.

"Malik is right." The nurse said. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have to be patient Marik."

I sighed; "I guess you're right." I admitted. Malik found his arm around my waist and began to walk us towards the entrance of the emergency unit. The glass doors slid open and we walked inside. The front desk station worker looked over at us. We walked over to the desk and she smiled.

"Hello, is there someone you came to see?" She asked.

The nurse stepped forward. "Yes, I am the nurse from Domino High school. One of the students; Bakura Touzuko was admitted just a few minutes ago." She explained.

The woman behind the desk looked at the clip board of names. "Ah yes, the doctors will be a few minutes. I'll inform them of your arrival and a nurse will come for you when they are finished." She said.

We bowed to her; "Thank you." We said.

She laughed; "No problem." She said. We stood tall and left for the waiting room where we all sat down in an available seat and waited.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"Are you up for the challenge?" Yami asked. I stared at him with confusion. A game he says. This could be fun. But what exactly will happen in this memory labyrinth?

"What exactly will happen in this game?" I asked.

"The memory labyrinth will show you memories of your past. Once you've relieve all of those painful memories; only then will you be able to get answers from me." He said.

"I have to go through a labyrinth to re-live painful memories." I said; making sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes. Now are you ready?" He said. Is going through all of those painful memories really worth all of this? Will I be able to take it all in? I took a deep breath and looked back at Yami.

"Alright; I'll accept your challenge." I said. Yami smiled once again and walked over towards me. Once he was in front of me; he snapped his fingers. In a flash, a sound of a clank was heard. A pendant; similar to the one Yami was wearing around his neck landed in his hands. It was a ring shaped pendant; a triangle shape planted in the middle, small, sharp danglers hung from the bottom and around the sides of the ring. Yami handed me the strange pendant and I placed it around my neck.

"This item around your neck will help you stay here without becoming fatigue and restless." He said. I nodded and the next moment he was gone. I looked around; where did he go? A blinding light covered the area; a hand immediately went over my eyes. When the light vanished I was in a whole new area. "Now Bakura; you are in the beginning of the labyrinth. The pointers on the item will point you in the right direction. Good luck." The pointers on the ring began to glow; pulling me along.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered. I let the ring lead me along to the first door.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

About thirty minutes have passed since we walked into the waiting. I was getting bored from sitting here for so long. Marik was getting restless; his head rests on my shoulder, his eyes grow heavy. This is getting ridiculous. What is taking so long? The sound of faint footsteps heading in the direction of the waiting room could be heard. I perked up at this; this could be the doctor coming for us. The doctor rounded the corner and walked over to us.

"I shall lead you to Bakura's room." He said; getting straight to the point. We stood up and began to follow him. The doctor looked around to make sure he finds the right room. I don't really blame him; all of these rooms look alike. Once we got to a room at the end of the hall, he grabbed the knob and walked inside; quickly following him. When we got inside we saw him, he was lying on the bed; monitors plugged onto his skin. The eye of Horus seems to be covered by his bangs now.

"What do you know right now?" I asked. The doctor looked over at me.

"What we know is he is definitely comatose. However now that we have gotten a good look at the eye of Horus on his forehead; we can only assume that there is more to this coma then we can say." He explained.

I walked over to Bakura's bedside; Marik along with me. We sat down in a chair, one on each side of the bed. "Come on Kura, fight through this." I whispered.

"Thank you, doctor." The nurse said. The doctor then took his leave; the nurse walked over to us. "Let us hope that he wakes up soon."

"I hope so too." Marik said. We all fell silent; the only sound that was heard was the heart monitor and the monitor for brain activity. I grabbed one of Bakura's hands and Marik blinked at me. "Malik." I looked up at him; his eyes widened. His eyes saddened at me and I closed my eyes. Tears rolled rapidly down my cheeks at this sight. Why is this happening, to Bakura, to all of us? I felt arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and a head lay on my upper back.

"Malik; please don't cry." He whispered to me. I blinked my tears away and looked over my shoulder to look at him. I placed a hand on his and he gasped; he had his own tears in his eyes.

I brought him around in front of me and placed him on my lap. He blushed brightly and I wiped his tears away. "Don't you start crying either Marik? We need to be strong; he hasn't left us yet." I said. He nodded and looked back at Bakura.

"I just wish we knew what was wrong with him?" He said.

I sighed; "We all wish we knew. We will just have to wait until he wakes up." I said.

* * *

**Me: I think i'm going to cry.**

**Bakura: That's what you say every chapter.**

**Me: But it's true. **

**Yami: Come now Bakura; leave the authoress alone.**

**Bakura: Whatever. **

**Me: Review pretty please *Puppy dog eyes***


	7. Memory Labyrinth Part 1

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER GUYS. SCHOOL HAS BEEN A PAIN AND I CAN HARDLY EVER UPDATE ANYMORE. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh; just the idea for the fic.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my fellow readers, reviewers, followers and favorites. Thanks for not giving up on me.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

This labyrinth is full of tons of twists and turns. The ring was pulling me around every corner at a fast pace. I felt as if my legs were going to fall off from running for so long. Where is the ring taking me? I sped around another corner. I was starting to get annoyed; what's taking so long to find this door. The ring kept pulling me until I finally reached a door at the end of the hall. The ring stopped glowing and it fell onto my chest. This must be it; the first memory door. I took a deep breath. This is it. Can I really do this? Can I watch old memories play out before me? Yami told me that each door would show me each painful memory to date. I don't know exactly how many painful memories I have since I refuse to think about them but something tells me it's going to be more than I can handle. Oh well. There's no stopping now. I reached out for the door knob and twisted it until I heard a faint click. I took one more deep breath before opening the door; a bright light came out from inside the room. I put an arm over my eyes and began to walk inside.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

About 2 hours have passed since Bakura had been admitted. Nothing has changed; doctors would come and go checking on him. Marik was getting bored waiting for something to happen but he's trying not to show it. I don't really blame him though. This is Bakura we're talking about here. He's our best friend and no matter how long it takes we will be right by his side until he wakes up. Marik sighed and stood up from his seat next to Bakura's bed side. His bones cracked back into place from being seated for so long.

"Malik; I'm going to go take a walk. My muscles ache from sitting for so long." Marik said.

"Alright; try not to be long. Bakura could awaken at any time." I said. He nodded and walked to the door and out of the room. I waited a few moments before sighing. I looked back at Bakura; his breathing was light and normal. His heart rate was steady. So why the hell isn't he waking up? What is going on in that head of yours Touzoku? Whatever it is; it's keeping you in this coma. Does this have to with my conversation with you earlier today? Yami. He means a lot to you doesn't he? But does this mean he means so much that you end up like this? And what about that eye of Horus on your head? What does that have to do with this? So many questioned left unanswered. It's making my brain hurt. I heard the door re-open and I looked back to see who had entered. It was Marik. He stood at the door with the Bakura look alike.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" I asked. Him and Marik walked inside the room and Ryou looked over at Bakura.

"I heard what happened to Bakura and I wanted to see how he was doing. I never thought he would become comatose from stress. This is news to me." He said. He walked over to his bedside; sadness written all over his features. "Bakura."

I frowned at him. He's so upset. We all are upset but he seems ready to burst into tears at any moment. I never would have guessed that he cared for Bakura this much.

"Hey Ryou." I called to him. He looked over at me; a bit surprised that I am actually talking to him civilly. "What is Bakura to you? Where exactly do you too stand?"

He had a faint blush on his cheeks and looked back at Bakura. "If I have to say in reality we are nothing more than close acquaintances. Bakura is not a big part of my life but I would hope it would be more someday." He explained.

I brought my fingers together and leaned my chin against it. "How so do tell?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Well as a friend of course. Bakura seems like a nice guy. It's only fair to try and befriend him." He said. "I would also hope to befriend you and Marik in the future as well." He let the statement stand as he looked back at Bakura. I could feel Marik's eyes on me. I looked over at him and he began to frantically wave me over. I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"Does he seem a bit off?" Marik whispered.

"I'm not really sure. That kid rarely ever talks to us. It's hard to tell." I answered.

I looked back over at Ryou; he had walked over to the other side of the bed and was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I don't know. Usually he's shy and rarely ever talks to us. But now he's talking to us like we've known him for years." Marik said. "It just doesn't add up."

"Perhaps. But I think he's just trying to open up. He's worried about Bakura so he's probably opening up a bit. There's nothing wrong with that." I said.

Marik sighed; "I guess you're right." Marik muttered. He looked over at Ryou. "So Ry, what do you have planned after visiting hours are over?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders; "I don't know. Maybe go home I guess." He answered.

Marik walked over towards him and leaned his hands on the sides of Bakura's bed. "How about you and me go and get some dinner afterwards. Perhaps even a movie afterwards if it doesn't get to late." He offered. I felt my jaw drop. The hell? Is he asking him out? It feels as if my heart is being split in two.

Ryou put a finger to his chin and tapped it in thought. "Sure I don't see why not. It sounds like fun actually." He answered. Marik nodded in agreement and I felt my heart shatter. That's that then. He's going on a date with Ryou. This sucks worse than that time we had a pop quiz in every class a few months back. A knock at the door brought me out of my misery temporarily. We looked over to see a doctor walk in.

"I'm here to check on Bakura if you don't mind." The doctor said. She walked over towards him and began to check him over. Hopefully something has improved.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Once the light faded I found myself in a back alley. Where am I? Is this one of my memories? I felt the cold metal of the ring on my chest so it must be. I decided to start walking; if this is my memory then I have to figure out which one. I turned a corner and stopped in my tracks. A group of kids about 10 years old gathered around. I quickly ran up to them. What do they think they're doing? I stopped behind one of them and I looked over their shoulder. I gasped at what I saw. It was a little boy. He had shoulder length snow white hair and had on a plain white T-shirt and khaki pants. He had his arms over his head as if trying to protect himself. However; that boy is me. I remember this day clearly.

"Hey guys; the runt is shaking." The bully with the short red hair said. He smirked and kicked the younger me in the stomach. The younger me gasped and held his chest in pain. A bit of blood dripped from his mouth and down the side of his chin. The bully next to the red head grabbed the younger me by the hair and pulled him up to his feet. The boy let out a cry of pain as his hair was being yanked.

"You're so pathetic. Is this all you are good for? Screaming and crying like a bitch." The bully with short blue hair asked. The younger me was trying his best not to cry but was failing miserably. The blue haired bully did not like being ignored. He clenched a fist and used it on the younger me's cheek. A large red mark now covers his cheek. That will definitely leave a bruise later. "Don't you dare ignore me." The blue haired boy took his anger out on the younger me by continuously kicking at the younger me. The boy was constantly crying out in pain and occasionally spitting up blood.

"Hey let me have a shot with him." The last bully commented. This boy had spiky black hair. The blue haired boy growled but obliged no less. The black haired boy brought his boot to my head and pushed me to the ground. The younger me stayed silent; he knew if he talked that the punishment gets worse. The spiked haired child pushed his boot against the younger me's head. A bit of blood began to roll down the young one's forehead from the force. "Now you listen here kid. My friends and I have a little advice for you. Stay out of our way and we won't have to punish you." He removed his foot from the young one's head and his group and looked back at him.

"And stop talking to yourself you freak. You act as if there's someone there. Grow up. Imaginary friends aren't real. There imaginary. What are you three?" The read head said. The laughed with each other as they left the alley way while the younger me began to sit up from the ground. He placed a hand on his head; blood covered his palm. He finally let his tears flow down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I was unable to help you young one." A voice apologized. The "young one" looked over to his left. A figure floated next to him. The figure had tri colored hair with long blonde bangs as well ones that shoot up like lightning bolts. His eyes are a dark crimson and he wears whatever it is the boy is wearing. It's not the best outfit on him but he doesn't really have much of a choice it appears.

The boy shakily stood up and looked over at him. "It's ok. I'm used to it." He said. He sounds so nice; I remember when I was that age. He and I are the same person. I was nothing like I am now. I used to be such a sweet kid who would never hurt a fly. But this nature allowed me to become a bully homing device. But then Yami showed up and I thought I had a real friend. But the bullies found it as another excuse to beat me up as I had just seen now. They thought I was crazy. They thought that I was being a child for having an imaginary friend. I refused to listen to them. "You couldn't have done anything."

"I understand but those bullies should not have been hurting you." The figure said.

The boy smiled. "I understand that Yami but that's their perspective. If they think I'm crazy then that's their opinion. I don't want to fight back against them. If I hurt them I'm no better than they are." The boy said.

Yami sighed; "Very well Bakura. But you will have to figure out a way to stop them eventually." Yami said.

"Bakura" nodded. "I know. I will someday." He said. "Bakura" started his way down the alley; a strong limp could be seen easily. He held his chest as him and Yami left the alley way and are now heading home. I loved my childhood; even though I had all of the bullies on my tail. The only thing that made me happy in my childhood was Yami and my family. My family was everything to me. So yes even I, Bakura Touzoku had bullies in my childhood. As soon as "Bakura" and Yami left the alley way the bright light had returned. I put an arm over my eyes to shield me from the light. That light is going to seriously going to be the end of me. Once the light faded I removed my arm from over my eyes and looked around. I was back in the labyrinth; however this time I'm on the other side of the last side. A whole new set of doors, twists and turns wait for me. I sighed; that was the first memory. It wasn't as big an impact on me as I had thought. However this game that Yami has planned for me may be planned this way. These memories may grow more intense over each memory so I'll have to be ready. The ring began to glow brightly again and it began to start pulling me down the halls again. I guess the next memory is coming up.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

The doctor continued to check over Bakura. He had been writing a bit on his chart so that must be good I assume. He clicked his pen and turned back to us.

"It appears that Mr. Touzoku has been improving a bit. It's not as great as it should be but it's a surprising fact. Normally people in a comatose state of his kind due to stress usually don't start to improve for at least a week. Your friend must be a fighter." She said.

"Yes. Bakura is definitely a fighter. He won't give up." Marik said.

She smiled; "Well we will continue to track his progress. At this rate he should wake up soon. We're not sure how soon exactly but he may wake up." She said. She looked down at her watch and frown. "Oh dear; I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

We bowed to her. "Thank you for informing us. Please give one of us a call if anything changes." Ryou said.

"No problem." She said. We stood up straight, grabbed our bags and left the room. After we left the hospital Marik looked over at Ryou.

"We should go Ryou. If we want to make the movie we should head off now." Marik said.

Ryou nodded. "Alright." He agreed. "Are you ok being by yourself Malik?"

"Yeah; I have some homework to do anyway." I lied.

He smiled. "Alright then call us if you hear anything." He said. I nodded and they left in the opposite direction for the movie theatre. I sighed and headed back to my house. At least I can get some rest before school starts tomorrow. It's going to suck without Bakura there but we still have to go. Unfortunately!

* * *

_**(**__**Bakura's Doctor's POV)**_

Once the boys had left I looked back at my patient. He seems like a nice boy. I never would have guessed that he would fall under a stress related coma. I ran a hand through his hair; his hair is so soft. I frowned; this young man does not deserve something like this. My eyes shifted to his forehead. The eye of Horus! I didn't believe the doctor who assigned this case to me that the boy had the mark on his head but I was surprised when he actually did have the mark. I wonder what it means. We still have no answers as of yet and we may never know until he actually wakes up. If he ever wakes up. I know that I told the boys that he should wake up soon. But the eye of Horus can change that fact since we don't know what it is doing to him. I hate to give false hope but there is still a chance for him to awaken. I reached for his blanket and moved it higher up to keep him warm. However, a clanking sound of metal caught my attention.

"What the…?" I asked. I removed the blanket from his upper body and saw it. What is that? I touched the metal object; it was a cold metal object in the shape of a ring. How peculiar. I don't remember this being on him when I was checking him over the first time he was admitted into the room. Everything was taken off of him when he had to be put in a hospital gown. This is all strange. I grabbed the ring in my hand and tried to remove the ring. However; a sound of the heart monitor beeping at a rapid pace caused me to abandon that idea. I placed the ring down onto his chest and the monitor went back to his normal heart rate. Interesting! I grabbed his chart, wrote down the experience and quickly left the room to inform the other doctors.


	8. Memory Labyrinth Part 2

(Regular talk)

_(Memory Bakura)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh; just the idea for the fic.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

"Hey Ryou, what movie do you want to see?" I asked. Ryou looked over towards me and then over at the listing of movies behind the glass. There were a ton of movies playing at the moment. I couldn't choose between them all.

"We could see that movie that everyone is talking about in school." He suggested. He looked back at me. "Do you remember what it is called?"

"I think so. Come on let's go get our tickets." I answered. He nodded and we walked up to the ticket booth and collected our tickets. Once we had our tickets we left for the theatre itself and decided to get a few treats for the movie; nothing too big since we plan to get dinner afterwards. Ryou looked over the treats in the glass case; there were so many to choose from. I can tell that he has a sweet tooth so I can already tell he's going to get a candy box or two. One of the attendants walked over towards us and Ryou told her what he wanted. She grabbed the two candy boxes and handed them over as he handed her the money.

"Is there anything you would like?" She asked.

I scanned the cases again for decided on the blue eyes gummies. Why you may ask? I have no idea. The attendant handed me the gummies and I handed her the money and we stepped away from the counter. Ryou looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey why get blue eyes gummies?" He asked.

I chuckled; "Every time I get these someone asks me that." I admitted. He blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. I only get them because blue eyes tastes like blueberries."

Ryou eyed me curiously. "They do; really?" He asked. I nodded and we left it at that and headed down the hall towards the theatre. Ryou seemed a bit tense; he kept fidgeting with his candy.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked. He jumped and looked back at me. His face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah I'm a-alright. I just zoned out for a minute is all." He stuttered. I stared at him before laughing it off.

"Alright; just try to calm down. We're here to have fun remember." I reassured him; hoping to calm him down. His smile itself told me he was calmed down; although his blush was still present on his face. It made him that much more adorable. We stopped in front of theatre 6 six and walked inside. The room was still lit because the movie hasn't started yet but will begin in a few minutes. We walked in and looked around for empty seats. Ryou guided me towards the other side of the room. There was a pair of seats on the end of an aisle. We walked over and sat down; Ryou let me have the end seat.

"You know we didn't get any drinks." He said in realization. I picked up my bag from off the floor and opened it up. I pulled out two cans of soda and placed one in his cup holder and one in mine. "Where did you get these?"

"I always bring drinks with me just in case." I answered. He smiled and opened up one of his candy boxes.

"Want one?" He asked. I looked at box; it seems to be little candies with different colors. I don't know the name since his fingers were covering it.

"Sure." I answered. He grabbed my hand and pulled my fingers apart and let the little candies roll into my palm. His fingers are soft; like baby skin it's amazing. I felt my face heat up with a blush of my own. He removed the box from my palm and his fingers as well. "Thanks."

He smiled and sat back in his seat. "No problem." He answered before popping a candy in his mouth. I smiled and popped on into my mouth as well. The candy tasted fruity but not too fruity. I leaned back in my seat as well and tried to relax. I have to admit this is the first time in a while I've gone out anywhere without Marik. He's always with me. I kind of miss him. "Marik are you ok?"

I looked over at him; he had a frown on his face. I smiled; "I'm alright. I was just feeling kind of bad that I ditched Malik." I explained.

"I'm sure he understands. Besides he said he had homework right." Ryou said.

"I suppose you're right. Besides we're having fun right?" I asked.

He smiled; "Right. Besides the movie is about to start." He said. He put a hand on top of mine; I looked down at our hands. He noticed this and blushed; removing his hand. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's no big deal." I said. He sat back in his seat and again and we waited for the lights to turn off.

"Come on Joey; the movie is about to start." A voice said from the other side of the room.

"I'm coming Yug'." Another voice answered.

"Oh Ra; not these two?" I whispered.

Ryou looked over at me; "Don't worry Marik; I'm sure they won't be too loud." He reassured me.

"I hope so." I muttered.

"Hey Yug' isn't that Ryou?" Joey asked. I cringed; crap this is not happening.

"I think it is. And is that Marik sitting with him." Yugi answered.

"Damn it to hell." I muttered. I can already feel them coming over to us. I clenched my fists in my seat; I was hoping to spend some time alone with Ryou but I guess that's not happening.

"Hey guys." Yugi greeted us. We looked back at them; they sat down in the seats behind us. Joey had a crap load of food in his arms; which did not surprise me. Yugi on the other hand just had a soda in hand.

"Hey Yugi, Joey. What are you too up to?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smirked; "I should be asking you that Ryou." He said. Ryou blushed and I smiled. "Well if you must know. Joey was bored so we came to the movies."

"That's cool. Marik invited me so that we could get to know each other." Ryou explained. Joey seemed surprised.

"I'm surprised you're hanging around him. He is friends with Bakura after all." Joey commented. I growled and Ryou quickly retorted back.

"Joey it doesn't matter if he's friends with Bakura or not. He invited me and I agreed to it. Marik is a really nice guy. Just because you have a strong disliking for Bakura does not mean Marik is a bad person also." Ryou argued. Joey stayed silent before stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. He muttered a "whatever" and sat back in his seat.

"Joey don't stuff popcorn in your mouth. You could choke." Yugi complained. Joey stopped chewing and placed his food down on the side tray that was conveniently placed there for these kinds of thing.

"Sorry Yug'." He apologized. Yugi patted his shoulder and he smiled. I mentally smirked; he is just like a dog.

"So Marik; why did you choose a movie of all places. Are you trying to make a move on Ryou?" Yugi teased. I felt a bright blush brush across my cheeks again and I turned away from them.

"I thought it would be fun." I said. I looked over my shoulder. "Why do you care if I make a move anyways?" Ryou blushed at that statement. Joey finally snapped and leaned forward; a growl escaping his lips; are we sure he's not a dog.

"Watch it buddy. Ryou isn't a toy. You do anything to him and I'll come after you." Joey warned.

"Joey that's enough." Ryou complained.

"Ryou's right. He's here with Marik for their reasons. Leave them alone." Yugi said. Joey crossed his arms over his chest and sat back again. I shook my head; he's like some angry puppy. The lights began to turn off; the movies starting.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

Once I got home I made myself some ramen before sitting down on the couch to start my homework. I had my books in front of me but I couldn't write anything down. My mind kept drifting back to Marik and Ryou. They're at the movies; who knows what the hell they're going to do afterwards. What if they? No. I can't think like that. Marik isn't one to try that kind of thing on someone; especially Ryou. There is no way that little pansy would be brave enough to do it on the first date. Is it even a date? Dinner and a movie. Crap. It's my worst nightmare. Marik was supposed to be mine but somehow the Ryou kid is getting to him first. I stood up from the couch and pinch the bridge of my nose. I need to calm down; I'm overreacting. I was pacing back and forth; I need to calm down but I just can't. This is getting ridiculous. Why did he ask him out all of a sudden? I could have sworn he had feelings for me.

"This doesn't add up." I muttered. I stopped in my tracks and lifted my head. "I should put a stop to this." I groaned and flopped back down on my couch. "I can't do that or else Marik will be pissed at me. It would be too much to not have the cute little effeminate boy around." I sighed and put hand over my forehead. "And I'm talking to myself." I sat up and held a hand to my head. I can feel a migraine coming in. I heard my phone beep and I looked over at it before grabbing it and flipping it open. It was a text message from Marik. Why would he be texting me in the middle of a movie. Or I assume so anyways.

_Hey I just wanted to let you know that the movie is going ok. Yugi and the mutt ended up seeing the same movie so the fun meter dropped a bunch for that. Anyways, I plan to take Ryou to dinner and then take him home. I'll come by later and help with anything if you need it. _He wrote.

I sighed; it figures that the geek squad would ruin his night. They always had a habit of showing up at the worst times. I decided to not text him back; I don't want to be responsible for them getting kicked out of the movie for his phone going off. I flipped my phone shut and stood up from the couch. I may as well do something productive. I walked out of the room and decided to get my things ready for school in the morning. It's Friday tomorrow so hopefully it will go by quickly. I walked up to my room and got out my clothes for tomorrow and placed them on my dresser. I sighed; I don't know what else to do. Normally Marik is the one who keeps me entertained; if not him then Bakura but he's in a coma and Marik's out with Ryou. This is just great. I'm all alone and I'm bored as hell. Perfect.

* * *

_**(Marik's POV)**_

The credits rolled down the screen; people were clapping all throughout the room. I have to admit the movie was pretty good. I looked over at Ryou; his head was resting on my shoulder; his breathing was light. Is he asleep? I shook his arm softly and he lifted his head.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Did the movie bore you that much that you fell asleep?" I asked.

He smiled sleepily. "No Marik. It's just that…Today was a long day and I must have just been really exhausted." He explained.

I smiled this time. "Alright. Do you still want to get dinner?" I asked.

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Sure. But nothing fancy. I want to get something quick. I really want to go home and lie in bed." He said. He looked over at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on. Don't just stand there. Remember it's getting late." He led us out of the stands and we left the theatre. We walked out the doors and I saw from the corner of my eye Yugi and Joey. Yugi was complaining to Joey that he needs to start eating less or else he'll get fat. I don't blame him; he ate all that food during the movie and now he got a plate of nachos. I can see his heart attack now. I looked back ahead of me; Ryou was still dragging me around. Man; this guy has a lot of energy. I would have thought that he would be falling asleep walking around. He seems almost happy and peppy.

"Where are we going Ryou?" I asked.

"I think I saw a Burger World on the way here. That will do right?" He explained.

"Sure; that sounds great." I said. He squeezed my hand and began to speed up. We rounded the corner and there at the end of the block was indeed a burger world. He looked back at me and smiled. I felt myself smile as well. This night may not have gone complete as I had planned but its still been pretty fun. We walked inside and a hostess led us to our table. We ended up with a window table which was totally fine with me. We sat down across from each other as the waitress laid out a menu for each of us. She took a notepad and a pen.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked.

"Yeah a chocolate milkshake for me." I answered. "What about you Ryou?"

"I'll get a strawberry milkshake." He answered. She wrote that down and quickly left to get them. I placed my menu down since I already know what I plan to get and watched Ryou. He seemed to have a hard time deciding.

"Need help?" I asked.

He placed his menu down a bit to look at me. "No thanks I think I know what I want." He said. He closed the menu as the waitress made her way back to us. A small tray in hand that had the milkshakes on them. She set the tray down and handed them to us. She then stood up and retook out her notepad and clicked her pen.

"Have you decided?" She asked. We told her our orders and she left back to the kitchen.

"Wow that was an awesome choice Ryou. I'm a little jealous." I teased.

He smiled; "I come here a lot plus since Joey eats here a lot he has basically tried everything on the damn menu. So I know how everything looks and tastes." He explained.

"I didn't know you swear." I gasped.

He pouted; "I'm not all innocent you know. I can swear every so often." He muttered.

I chuckled; "I'm just messing with you. Besides I believe you. Joey probably has eaten everything on the damn menu." I said. We laughed with each other on that. His laugh was really cute to say the least. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and smiled. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence the waitress came back with our orders. She placed mine in front of me first. I had ordered a simple hamburger and fries; nothing special. Ryou however got something else. His was a hamburger wrap with the usual toppings like lettuce and tomato as well as fries. I was a bit surprised. I never knew Burger World did wraps. Learn something new every day. For the next twenty minutes went by with us enjoying our meal. We would talk a bit in between but mostly ate. After we finished the waitress came by with the bill. We split the bill evenly; I tried to pay it fully but Ryou thought it would be rude for him not to pay his part so I let him. We left the little restaurant and we started walking towards his home. His home isn't that far from here so it shouldn't take long to get there. I looked up at the sky; the stars were twinkling and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I felt something soft clasp around my hand. I looked down; it was Ryou's hand. He smiled at me which caused e to smile. I never actually thought that this outing would go this great. I guess this means that we can really be friends. But there is something about him that interreges me.

"Are you ok? You've been staring at me for about 3 minutes." Ryou asked. I blinked before shaking my head.

"Yeah. I just zoned out for a minute." I said. He playfully rolled his eyes as we rounded the corner to his house. His house was in the middle of the block. His street is fairly quiet even though it is about 10 o clock. We stopped in front of his house; he turned around to face me.

"Well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow Marik. I really did have a fun time." He said.

I smiled; "I had a fun time too." I said. He placed his key in the lock before opening the door.

"See ya la-mph." I cut him by pressing my lips to his. He was tense; frozen in shock. I don't know why I'm doing this but it just felt right. I pulled away from him; his eyes still wide. "Marik."

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that when you bring them home it's only fair to give them a kiss right." I said. He stared at me for a moment for relaxing.

"I guess you're right. Well anyways I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said.

I nodded; "Tomorrow." I repeated after him. He smiled and shut the door. I smiled before walking away. I have to say even for me that was unexpected. I wonder what came over me. I suppose it doesn't really matter. I actually kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

Its next morning and I have to say I'm nervous. Mostly because of what happened with me and Marik. Since Yugi and Joey had seen us together there is no doubt that they won't talk about. My heart was pounding so loudly I was afraid the entire school could hear it. I took a deep breath and stopped in front of my locker. I just need to calm down. I'm worried over nothing. I took out my books for class before shutting my locker door and walking to class.

"Hey Ryou." A voice called out to me. I looked behind me; Yugi ran up behind me. He rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"What's up Yugi?" I asked. He stood up tall and smiled.

"How did it go?" He asked. A smirk embedded his lips. I blushed softly and I started to walk away. "Ryou wait up." He started to walk after me.

"I'll explain in class. Since I'm probably sure Joey is blabbing to everyone already." I said.

"But Joey is never in this early." Yugi commented. I slid the door open and I felt myself pale. Joey was indeed blabbing away about what happened last night. Oh dear Ra what did I do to deserve this. Joey looked over in our direction and waved us over.

"Hey guys." He called to us. I gulped and we walked over our desks. Joey looked back at me and smiled. "So Ryou. What happened?"

"Like you don't know? You were there." I muttered.

He sighed; "Yeah I was there for the movie but I want to know what happened afterwards." He explained.

"All we did was go to dinner afterwards and then he walked me home no big deal." I said. However the blush on my face was so not happening.

"So he didn't do anything to you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Define nothing." I said.

He growled and stood up. "Did you two have sex or not?" He half yelled. I felt myself fall out of my chair and hit the floor. I groaned and sat up.

"Ryou are you ok?" Yugi asked. I stood up and glared at Joey.

"What the hell Joey? Do you really think that low of me?" I complained.

He snorted; "Of course not. I think low of Marik." He answered. I clenched my fist; having the strongest urge to slap him.

"Joey that's very rude." Yugi commented.

I was about to agree when the door slid open once again. "What's up everyone who half of your names I have forgot?" Marik greeted. I sighed; Marik can be weird sometimes. "Hey Ryou." He ran over to me and I smiled.

"Hey Marik what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much; what about you? What's going on?" He asked.

"Ask Joey?" I muttered. He seemed confused but looked over at Joey. Yugi sighed since knew that Joey wasn't going to say it.

"Joey asked Ryou if you two." He started but stopped; his face was burning from his blush. "He asked if you two had sex." He immediately threw his hands over his face. He was really embarrassed now. Marik pouted and looked back at Joey.

"Do you really think that low of me?" He asked.

"That's what I said?" I commented.

"Pretty much." Joey admitted. I sighed; this can't possibly end well. Marik sighed and stood up from his crouching position.

"Well I guess that's your opinion. But if you must know; I'm still holding my V-card so." Marik admitted. I smiled; I knew Marik wasn't like that. Joey seemed a bit shock; Yugi just smiled as well.

"See Joey; it's not nice to judge people." Yugi said.

"I guess you're right." He muttered.

"Of course he's right." I teased. He glared at me but I just smiled. At least today is going better than I expected. The teacher finally walked in and stood behind his desk.

"Alright let's get started." He announced.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

The ring finally came to a stop at the end of the hall. I have no idea how long I've been running but I'm exhausted. I took a few deep breaths before looking at the door. Behind this door leads to a new memory; but which one? There is only one way to find out right. I reached for the door knob and twisted it. The door creaked open and I walked inside. The light wasn't as bad this time but still a bit bright. Once the light faded I blinked and looked around. It seemed to be my old house. I saw my younger self he was running up the path to the door; a sheet of paper in hand. Yami floated beside him; he seemed a bit confused as to why I was so excited. He ran inside and I quickly followed after him.

"_Daddy, Daddy, guess what? There is a carnival in town. Can me and sister go?" I asked excitedly. My father looked down at me after moving his paper away from his face. He snatched the paper out of my hands and read it over. He crinkled the paper and threw it onto the table. _

"_No. It's a school night and on the other side of town." He answered. _

"_But daddy; I really want to go." I begged him. _

"_I said no." I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor. I gasped and put a hand to my cheek. It hurts. _

"_Daddy." I cried. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his papers. _

"_You're not going you hear me you damn brat. You don't deserve to go and I won't let you. That's final." He stated. He walked right passed me and out of the room. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Why did daddy hit me? I just wanted to go to the carnival. I sniffed and leaned against the wall; my knees pulled up to my chest. _

"_Bakura; please don't cry." Yami said. He tried to put a hand on my shoulder but it just went right through me. He frowned and looked back at me. "Forgive me Aibou; I cannot comfort you physically." _

_I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. "What does Aibou mean?" I asked. _

_He smiled at me. "It means partner; which means I will always be here as long as you need me." He explained. _

_My tears came back but this time they were tears of happiness. "Thank you Yami." I cried. He smiled and stood up. I stood up too and that's when I noticed his cheek as also red. "Why is your cheek red too?" _

_He frowned and touched his cheek. "Since I am linked with you I feel your pain as well take the image of that damage." He explained. I frowned; "Don't worry; I will gladly feel your pain if it means to be by your side." _

_I smiled; "Thank you." I said again. I wiped my tears away again. "Come on let's go watch some TV." He nodded and we ran up to my room to watch some TV. _

The memory faded and I stood there. This time my memory did cause me to cry. The tears blurred my vision but I took no action to wipe them away. He said he would always be there for me. Ha. What a load of crap. I believed that but he left me all alone. And that was the time that he first started calling me Aibou. I loved it when called me that. It made me happy but now it makes me feel like shit. To think I believed in him. I walked out of the room; hoping to find the next room quickly. These memories are getting annoying. I don't even see the point in this. What do my memories have to do with getting answers? The ring activated and it started to lead me down the halls again.

* * *

_**(Marik's POV)**_

The three of us decided to head off to the hospital together. Ryou wanted to check up on Bakura again so I let him come along since he has every right as us to see him. At first Malik was against it but he let it slide. Ryou was just as worried as the rest of us. His reasons for coming with us are his business. We walked into the hospital and got our visitors passes. I took off the sticker and placed it on my pant leg. I hate putting it on my chest since it always crumples up. We walked down the halls towards the elevator. His room was on the 3rd floor so it isn't a long ride up. The elevator doors opened and we all walked inside. Ryou hit the 3 button and the elevator doors closed and we were on our way up. We watched as the numbers continued to climb. Soon the elevator reopened and we all exited and headed down the hallway.

"Do you think Bakura has gotten any better?" Ryou asked.

I sighed; "I hope so." I answered. He nodded and we walked into Bakura's room. The nurse from last night was checking him over. She turned around to face us.

"Thank goodness you three are here." She said.

"Why? What's going on?" Malik asked.

"Well apparently after you three had left I began to finish my examination on Mr. Touzoku when I noticed something." She explained. She walked over to the other side of the bed so that we could all see what she was talking about. "I heard a clanking sound on Mr. Touzoku and found this." She lifted the blanket from over his chest and we all gasped.

"What is that thing? I don't remember Bakura having that." I asked. A ring like necklace rested on his chest; where the hell did that come from.

"What do you know about it?" Malik asked.

"Sadly we no almost nothing; we were planning to remove it but we don't know what affect it will have on his body." She explained. A knock at the door caught our attention and we all looked over as another doctor walked in.

"Pardon me but I got word about Bakura. The specialists want us to remove the ring and document what happens. If he remains stable then we will leave it with all of his other belongings." He stated. The nurse nodded and she asked us to step back. The other doctor stepped up to the bed and took the ring in his hands while the nurse began to slowly lift Bakura's head. The doctor slowly began to remove the ring. My heart was pounding out of my chest. What's going to happen if they remove it? It's too much. Why won't they hurry up? The rings' string went above Bakura's head we all waited for the result. Suddenly a loud beeping started. It was loud. I felt Ryou latch onto me. What's going on?

"What's going on?" Malik asked.

The doctor looked at his monitors. "His heart rate is speeding up at a rapid pace. This isn't good." He explained.

"His breathing is becoming more rigid." She commented. I bit my lip; what is going on? Why is this happening?

The nurse began to notice that the eye of Horus on Bakura's forehead began to glow brighter. A bright light beamed out of the center of it. We all gasped as the light blinded us.

"_The ring." A voice said. _

I gasped; who's voice is that? Where is it coming from?

"_The ring? You need to put the ring back on." It instructed. _

The light finally cleared and we all looked over at Bakura's bed side. A shadowy figure stood by Bakura. His outline was all we could see. His hair was very pointed and had sharp features. That's all we could tell. He looked down at Bakura.

"_Put it back on before he dies." He yelled. _

"Just who is that?" I whispered. The doctor quickly re placed the ring back on Bakura's chest. A moment or two later the monitors were back to normal. We all took a sigh in relief. I looked back at the figure. He was running his fingers through Bakura's hair. "Who are you?" He must have heard me and looked over in our direction.

"Yami." I heard Bakura mumble.

"Who's Yami?" I asked.

Malik seemed surprised. "Yami is Bakura's imaginary friend. He used to tell me all about him when we were younger. He tries not to talk about him too much. But why call out to him unless." He said. His eyes widened and I looked back at the figure.

"Are you?" I asked. I may not be able to see it but I can feel his smirk.

"_Whatever you do; do not remove that ring?" The figure instructed. _

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked.

He looked over at me. _"I'm the one who is always by his side. I am his protector; his friend." He said. _His figure began to vanish and soon enough he was gone. After a moment everyone began to calm down.

"So who was that?" I asked.

"His protector; his friend." Marik muttered. He looked back at Bakura. "It can't be. It's not possible."

"What? What's not possible?" I asked.

Marik looked over at me; surprise written all over his face. "It had of been Yami." He said. Everyone stayed silent. So that figure was Yami. That can't be right. Malik said that Yami is an imaginary friend; make believe. But; if that was true then Bakura did know Yami was here. Was it really this Yami person?

What in the name of Ra is going on?


	9. Crash and Burn

**Oh My Gosh...this story has not been updated in forever and I am so SORRY for that. I have been having SERIOUS writers block so blame the block. **

* * *

_**(Marik's POV)**_

Silence filled the small room as my question lingered into the air. Everyone was looking at Bakura; wondering what had just happened. Everyone was wondering if Malik's theory was correct. However I was still confused. Who is Yami? Malik said he was Bakura's imaginary friend but that can't be right. Imaginary friends are only imaginary. There has to be another reason for this.

"What in Ra's name is going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know how to answer that but I would suggest that you wait outside so we monitor him." The doctor said.

"What? We can't just leave him here. We're his friends." Ryou cried. He squeezed my arm tighter and buried his head in my arm.

"I understand your concern but this what has to be done. You come back and see him tomorrow. We just need to run a few tests." She said.

"It's going to be alright Ryou; let's just let the doctor do what she has to do." I said.

"But…" Ryou protested.

I grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of the room. Ryou protested at first but then gave and looked back at Bakura the rest of the way out. Malik followed after us and we walked out into the hallway. Once we were all outside of the room the door closed with a click. Ryou released my arm and turned back to face the door. His face showed extreme worry.

"Ryou, will you be ok?" I asked.

"I will but what about Bakura. That thing could be hurting him." Ryou cried. He bowed his head and intertwined his own fingers together. "I can't stand to lose him."

"You won't be losing anybody." I said. Ryou looked up at me with his tear filled eyes. "Bakura is going to pull through. We need to have more faith in him."

Ryou wiped his tears away and looked back at the door. "I hope you're right Marik." Ryou said.

"I know I'm right." I said.

"Well I say we should get out of here to pass the time. You heard the doctor. She said to come back tomorrow when the tests are finished." Malik cut in.

Malik adjusted his hold on his bag and looked at us. Ryou looked as if he was tempting whether to stay or leave. I wanted to stay too and make sure that Bakura is alright but waiting in a hospital for Ra knows how many hours doesn't seem the best way to go. Putting my arm around Ryou's shoulder I began to lead him out. He kept his eyes glued on Bakura's door so I made sure that he didn't crash into anyone and or anything.

Once we made it out of the building Ryou sighed in worry. I felt bad for him. He seems really worried about Bakura. We all are but Ryou seems to be showing the most concern.

"I'm just going to head home guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryou said. Before I could protest Ryou ran off in the opposite direction. I frowned, what is going on with him?

"Let him go. He seems to want to be alone." Malik said.

I sighed and turned to face Malik. "I suppose you're right. Let's go back to your place. Maybe we can try and get some homework done." I said.

He nodded and we started down the street towards Malik's home.

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

Everything that I wanted for Bakura all started with his childhood. Ever since the day we first met; I was by his side. Never once did I leave him alone on his own. He needed me. I would always tell him that I needed him as well. We were a perfect pair no matter how many people thought Bakura was insane for talking to me. Just knowing I was there was enough to comfort him. His home life wasn't perfect; it wasn't even great but having me there was enough.

But when I had to leave him I knew it was going to be heartbreaking for both him and I. We were with each other for years. But it was the only way to keep him safe. Do I regret leaving him? No; because no matter how much he hurt without me; I knew it was better than what he would have suffered with me.

It sounds selfish yes but in the long run I hope he'll forgive me. If not; then I accept his pain and will not push him to forgive me. Forcing him to will only hurt him more. Hurting him anymore than I already have will be catastrophic for both me and him on a mental level.

Waiting for him to go through all of these painful memories; it hurts. I can feel all of the pain he's going through when he re-discovers all of those memories he's pushed to the back of his mind. The hammering in his chest; the pounding in his head; all of these things I can feel that make me wish it were over as quickly as it began.

But I know he can fight through it. And knowing this makes me realize that I can get through it as well and wait for him to arrive. Only then can I tell him the real reason why I left him.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

I don't get it at all. What does _my _Marik see in that little wimpy Bakura look alike? I just don't see it. He's just so quiet, shy and I don't even want to keep listing. I thought the dropping of hints to him the past year would have reached him. Is he really that dense? I don't know but I thought it would have reached him. Am I doing it wrong? Or is he just not into me like that? I would sure hope not but I won't know until I get answers.

Marik was currently sitting on my bed; going over his notes in his head, a pencil in between his teeth. He looked so adorable when he was thinking. I just want to go over and hug him and tell him how much I love him. But I know I can never do that. He looked up at me; he must have felt me staring. He blinked in confusion before taking the pencil out from between his teeth.

"Is there something wrong?" Marik asked.

I shook my head; a smile on my face. "No nothing's wrong." I answered. I looked at him; leaning forward just a bit. "I'm just mesmerized that you can concentrate so well with all that's going on."

Marik sighed; closing his notebook for a minute to look at me. "Malik; don't think that isn't something that I can just forget. It's taking all of my will power to not leave here and go see Bakura. Don't take it as an "I'd rather be with my comatose friend then you" it means that I'm just really worried." Marik explained.

"I know." I sighed. I clenched my fists into my bed sheet. "This whole thing is so strange. We keep coming up with different conclusions for why he ended up like this." I sat up and started to list everything. "We thought it was stress; we thought it was something ancient and now we have this whole Yami situation."

"How did you know about Yami?" Marik asked.

"Bakura told me a few years ago when he really needed a talk. I would have told you but you probably wouldn't have believed me and he told me not to tell." I explained.

"What did he tell you about him?" Marik asked. I could tell he was curious as his eyes were wide and shined brightly and he was leaning forward with his chin on his fist.

"Not much per say. All he told me was that he was a great friend to him and that they were really close when he was a kid. The one day he just left." I answered.

Marik frowned before sitting back up. "That's so sad. I wonder why he left." Marik said.

"Me too; not even Bakura knows the answer." I said.

I saw Marik smile to himself for a moment; it was a sad smile. "I could tell by the way Yami protected and comforted Bakura that he cared so much for him." Marik said to himself.

"I would sure hope so. If this is who we think it is then he would feel the need to." I pointed out.

"If that's the case then I was right. We have nothing to worry about." Marik said.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV**_

So many memories passed; so much time has passed. Too much time at that! This is ridiculous. I still don't understand why I have do this. These memories are complete garbage. These painful memories I'm reliving are as painful as a being pricked by a pencil...not that painful. I was expecting these traumatizing memories that would make me cower in fear. What a joke?

If this next memory is something stupid like "I got a boo-boo someone help me" I'm leaving because it won't be worth it. I swear to you Yami; if your messing with me I will come to wherever the hell you're hiding and kick your ass.

Sighing I made my way in front of the second to last door. I was hesitant; this could be another pathetic memory. However; it could also be a serious memory that I've pushed to the back of my mind. There is only one way to find out. Reaching out for the knob I grasped it and turned the knob until it clicked. Pushing it open I walked inside.

It was dark at first but as I looked around the sound of something caught my attention. It sounded like crackling. A flickering of red and yellow as well as orange was seen in the background. I blinked; what does this all mean? And then I turned around; that was my mistake.

* * *

_Bakura sat huddled in a corner in his room his arms over his head and his body shook in fear. He watched as the flames burned and crackled. He sat and waited for death to consume him. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this alive. He was trapped. A support beam from the ceiling had collapsed in from him. _

_He was worried about his mother and father. He wondered if they got out. Did they even bother trying to come for him? Bakura knew they wouldn't. His father never loved him and his mother was probably with father. _

_Yami stood beside him; the soot that covered Bakura covered his body as well. Yami was trying to comfort Bakura as much as he could. He wanted his friend to be alright. He wanted him to get out alive. He just needed to get to a window to signal for help. Yami had noticed the red flashes of the fire engines…he hoped that someone was coming to look for him. Bakura wasn't looking good and he hoped that he could hold on just a little bit long. The eight year could barely breathe because off all of the smoke. _

_Bakura let out another painful cough; Yami was getting seriously worried. Yami tried his best to move away from Bakura and over to the window. It was across the room so he was going to need Bakura's help because he couldn't go far on his own. As he floated over, Yami kept looking back at Bakura; the boy was getting paler and was getting weaker. As he finally got close enough to the window he heard Bakura collapse onto the floor. He gasped and looked back at him. _

"_Bakura; are you alright? Please answer me." Yami pleaded. _

_Bakura stayed silent but looked up at him. He was having trouble breathing from all of the smoke in his system and lungs. Yami knew he wouldn't get an answer out him so he just looked out the window to see what was going on. He saw the fire engines trying to get the fire out; he saw neighbors standing around and yelling to get them out. Yami watched as one of the firemen was cutting down the door to get inside. Yami sighed in relief before floating back towards Bakura as quickly as possible. _

"_D-Did you see anything?" Bakura asked in a hoarse tone. _

"_Please aibou don't talk. You'll waste you're energy and oxygen." Yami pleaded. Bakura nodded before Yami continued. "I saw some of the firemen busting in. If you can we should try to get you out of this room." _

_Bakura tried to get up; his arms shook violently causing him to fall back down. It was no use. His body wouldn't allow him to stand up. Yami felt his heart drop. He started hoping and praying to Ra himself that those firefighters get here quickly before Bakura falls unconscious. _

_Bakura's eyes felt like lead; they continued to droop closed but Bakura tried to keep them open. He felt so tired; so weak. He kept his gaze on Yami; he watched as he hovered over him to try and comfort him until help came. He could hear the footsteps of the firemen; they were close by. _

_Bakura could no longer hold his eyes open; his eyes fluttered closed and he felt the darkness consume him. The last thing he heard was the firemen racing over to get him. _

"_Aibou." _

_A short time later after fresh air was being brought into his system Bakura opened his eyes. He saw flashes of red and blue all around in his vision. He blinked before sitting up as much as he could. He looked around; he saw that he was in an ambulance. The doctor beside him looked over at him and smiled. _

"_How are you feeling?" The paramedic asked. The paramedic had short silver hair and blue eyes; he looked to be in his early forties. Bakura blinked before looking around; Yami was nowhere in sight. He looked frantically around and the medic frowned. "Are you looking for your parents?" Bakura looked over at him but didn't answer. He couldn't tell him about him about Yami. He'll think he's crazy just like everyone else. The medicr sighed before looking Bakura in the eye. "The firefighters found you first. One of them took you out of the home because you were already unconscious. The others went to search for your parents. They were found dead. I'm so sorry."_

_Bakura's eyes widened but he didn't say a word. He watched from the doors of the ambulance as his home continued to burn and firefighters trying to contain it. His bangs went over his eyes; the medic stayed silent as he thought the young silver haired boy was going to cry. However he was shocked when he heard him begin to laugh. He couldn't believe his ears. He saw that the boy was indeed crying but he was also laughing. _

"_So they're gone. I can't say I'm really happy about that. I loved my mommy; I really did but my daddy." Bakura stopped and looked back at the medic. "He didn't love me. He didn't care. I'm almost glad he burned in that house." His tears fell faster as his eyes began to close from the sting of the salty tears. "But that doesn't mean he had to take mommy with him. Now mommy's gone and I'm all alone except for Yami." Bakura immediately put a hand over his mouth and cried. _

_The doctor blinked at him; that wasn't the response he was expecting but he was also relieved that he learned something about that boy. But he was curious about who Yami was? There were only three people in that house; Bakura and his parents. So who is Yami? _

"_Bakura, can you tell me who Yami is?" The medic asked. _

"_No." Bakura replied. _

"_Why not? Why can't you tell me?" The medic asked. _

_Bakura wiped his eyes and looked at the man. "Because you won't believe me and you'll think I'm crazy." _

_The medic crosses a leg over his other and leaned forward. "Try me." _

_Bakura looked at him with surprise. He couldn't believe that this stranger; this man wanted to hear his story about Yami and he actually seemed interested. Bakura couldn't believe it. _

_Bakura looked at him before taking a deep breath and starting. "Yami is my friend. No one else can see him but me. We've known each other for so long. I don't know what I would do without Yami." Bakura smiled sadly. "He was the one that helped me keep calm in that fire by comforting me and letting me know that the firefighters were coming in to get me." He looked around again and sighed. "But for some reason he's not around." _

_Bakura looked back at the man in front of him to see if he was looking at him like he was crazy. When he saw that he had an intrigued look on his face his face brightened just a bit. The medic smiled before sitting up straight. _

"_Alright I see where this is going. I have to say I'm amazed by this. But if you don't mind me asking; what does he look like? And how did he know we were coming?" The medic said. _

"_Well Yami actually looks a bit older than me actually. He looks about the age of a teenager. He has three different hair colors; red, black, yellow. His eyes are also red; almost like a blood red but they're kind and gentle." Bakura smiled. He then put a finger under his chin to try and remember what had happened while he was his room. "Yami was able to look through the window and see what was going on. He comforted me by telling me that the firemen were coming to help me." _

"_Alright; well then let me go and get the driver and we can you off to the hospital. I'm sure that you need some rest and still have a bit of smoke in your system and some burns in your body." The medic said. He stood and left the ambulance leaving Bakura to himself. _

_Bakura just watched him go; he then checked his body for burns. He saw the bandages on his upper arm and some on his legs and there was also a burn on his cheek. He yawned before lying back down and falling asleep._

* * *

The scene faded and Bakura just stood there; his body shaking as his cheeks wet. He lost his family that night. He lost his mother that night. He placed a hand over his mouth and cried. That memory still haunts him again. Seeing play out like that…it was so painful. And that medic; he was the only other person who believed him about Yami.

Bakura clenched his fist before walking over the door and walking back in the labyrinth of twists and turns. He then continued walking down the halls. The last memory was only just up ahead.

* * *

_**(Malik's POV)**_

It was the next morning and we were all heading school together. I wasn't particularly happy that Ryou was following us around again but since Marik was letting little look alike hang around because he seemed to like him I couldn't stop him. I still have my suspicions about him. The point that Ryou ends up liking Marik right away after I've been observing this "crush" he's had on Bakura; it makes no sense to me. No one gets over someone that easily.

Something was up and I plan to get answers.

As we got onto the school grounds I led them to gym. I wanted to gets answers now.

"Hey Malik; where are we going?" Marik asked.

Malik didn't respond but led them inside before locking the door behind him. He then turned back and looked at the younger white haired boy. Ryou looked at him with an unknown amount of fear because the aura around me was so dark and so angry it was almost possible to see it around him.

"I want to ask you something Ryou. And you better answer me truthfully." I said.

Ryou squeaked before grabbing onto Marik's arm. "A-Alright."

"I want to know you're relationship with Bakura." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"I saw the way you acted around Bakura. It was clear you liked him." Ryou blinked as I continued. "Why are you suddenly clinging to Marik?"

Ryou let go of Marik before looking me in the eye. He ran a hand through his hair. "You think I have a crush on Bakura?" I nodded. Ryou giggled before going into full blown laughter; a few tears even escaped his eyes. The two Egyptians watched the boy as he laughed. They were confused as to why. Even Marik himself believed that Ryou still liked Bakura so this was all quite shocking. Ryou then wiped a tear from his before getting serious again.

"You have it all wrong. I can't have a crush on Bakura. He's my cousin." **[1] **The teens eyes widened in surprise. Ryou just stared at them with confusion. "I'm sorry did I not tell you guys that." The Egyptians nodded again before Ryou blushed with embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry; I didn't think I had to."

"Yeah well that would have been useful information." I shouted.

"Why? And why does it matter if I did like Bakura which is gross because he's my cousin." Ryou complained.

"It matters because you played this whole shy and innocent kid when you were around him." I complained. Ryou sighed.

"I was nervous around him because he doesn't know." Ryou admitted.

"What do you mean he doesn't know? You're family how could he not know." Marik asked.

Ryou felt tears come to his eyes as he was about to explain. The two just stared at him. They didn't know what to do. Ryou wiped the tears from his eyes before he explained.

"My family was going to meet the Touzoku family a few years back. The Touzuko family was joined to the Bakura name by my father's sister who married the only child of the Touzoku family. Bakura and I only met once and that was when we were really young babies about a few months old. But a few days before they were to come to England to see us their house burned down. The only one who survived was Bakura."

Marik and I were shocked; Bakura never told them about this. Such a traumatic event that occurred should have left a scar somewhere. The boys were surprised that they hadn't noticed.

Ryou wiped the tears from his eyes again before tightening his hold on his bag. "I'm going to class. If you want to know more then you'll have to ask Bakura himself." He then walked away; out of the gym and off to homeroom.

Marik then turned to me with a face that read of shock. "How could we have not known this Malik? We're his best friends."

"I don't know but now that I do know…I feel like there is more to Bakura than he's telling us." I responded.

Marik nodded in agreement before we went taking off after Ryou. So many questions ran through their heads but the only person that could answer them was lying in a coma in a hospital bed.

* * *

**Well that was a crappy ending XD. Anyways I hope you liked it guys. Next chapter we find out what happened when Yami left. *does happy dance* See you all next chapter and I hope to post it soon. **

**1: I wanted Bakura and Ryou to be cousins**


	10. Old Friend Of Mine

**And we're back with another update. As you can tell this whole chapter is in 3rd person point of view for each sections. I've figured out that 3rd person is easier to write for me and that my 1st person is crap...so expect the rest of this story to be 3rd person. Also, I changed the summary so...look into that if you want. **

**Let's get on with this i'm just babbling now...**

Chapter 10: Old Friend Of Mine

* * *

Monitors continued to beep. Air flowed through his body to keep his lungs active. Everything to keep him alive was working well. The doctor stayed beside him anyways. She wanted to make sure the boy would be okay.

She placed a hand on top of his; the pale flesh was warm to the touch, but stiff. She would sometimes play with fingers so the blood flow would continue to be regulated through his body. She did the same to his legs.

She knew his friends would be here soon. They were very protective of him. And seeing that all that has happened so far she could understand why.

The boy was special. Not only did he have supernatural power that allowed his "friend" to be seen by all of us, even if he was only a shadow like outline of the person it was still extraordinary.

The doctors around the hospital that knew of Touzoku, Bakura, were intrigued by him as well. No one thought of him "alien" or "inhuman." No, Bakura was as human as anyone else but from what his files say, this phenomenon has been going on for almost a decade.

A paramedic from one of the hospitals in Tokyo, Japan, who had worked on Bakura before was planning on flying out to Domino City to take a look at him again and hopefully his presence would help wake the teen from his slumber.

A knock from the door brought her out of her thoughts. She stood from her seat beside Bakura's beside and made her way to the door. With her hand grasped around the knob of the door, she swiftly opened it, revealing the three students from Domino High School.

Ryou Bakura, an almost perfect look alike of Mr. Touzoku but had some major differences as well. His shy personality is deep but it also brings out his strength when he needs it.

Marik Ishtar, tan skin and violet eyes. He was a charming boy but was very protective of friends.

Malik, we don't know much other than the fact that he was similar in a way to Marik but had many difference as in personality. He was more lay back than Marik but they both had the same caring trait.

"How is Bakura? Did his tests go well?" Ryou asked.

The doctor didn't reply right away, she instead walked back over to his bedside. The three males waited patiently for an answer. They followed her over to his side, she ran his fingers through his hair; it was a little greasy since it hasn't been washed in the 3 days he's been out.

"Bakura's test went particularly well. Every test came back stable however his brain waves continue to go haywire." The doctor signed before looking up at the boys. "Whatever is going on inside of that head of his is extremely dangerous. It seems with each passing day, Bakura's waves grow more and more intense. We assumed at first that this meant that he was fighting to wake up and that he would very soon but that seems not to be the case. It would seem that he is going deeper and deeper into comatose state."

Ryou could no longer hold his tears back and for the second time he cried in that day. The thought of Bakura never waking up was too much. Even though it was still a possibility for him to awaken at any time, the faith in him awakening at all was diminishing. Marik held him close as possible to comfort him. Ryou would lightly punch his chest, the pain in his heart, everyone's hearts, was all too much.

The doctor just kept her head down. She hated this part of her job. Seeing the pained faces of friends and family; she hated letting people down. She hated it.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Malik asked.

"The only other option we can think of is a long shot." The doctor said. She closed her blue eyes and licked her lips. "In his medical records there was a large passage that other doctors missed until now. It mentioned an "invisible friend" to Bakura that was told to have saved his life. However, a part of the entry was ripped out so we don't know much besides that. It could be that your friend is medically insane or there really was someone there with him like there was the day before."

"Saved his life..." Ryou muttered to himself. He looked up at the female doctor. "Was he saved from a house fire?"

She looked over at him. "I'm not exactly sure but it sounds about accurate. It was said that he was left with a few burns."

"Does he still have the scars? We could never tell he had them." Marik asked.

"Fortunately for him his burns are unaccountable; none of us could find a single scar or burn. We just assumed that they someone vanished." The doctor responded.

"Scars can't exactly go away. I know this from legend and stories. It's possible for them to fade but never truly go away." Malik pointed out. He unconsciously looked over at Marik.

"None the less they're gone and he doesn't have to worry about them." She sighed. "All we need to do now is hope he wakes up soon."

With that everyone sat around in a spot in the room and waited for something to happen.

* * *

Bakura continued to walk the long paths of the labyrinth. His legs beg for rest but rest is for the dead. Bakura refused to stall. He waited almost a decade for Yami to return and now that he has Bakura can finally get the answers he so desperately deserves. The strides in his step continued to quicken. But not once did he obey his body to stop.

Yami, he vanished from Bakura's life for almost a decade, eight years about, and Bakura waited for him but Yami never returned until now. Why did it take so long for him come back? Did he even want to return at all? So many questions Bakura wanted answers to and they will be answered.

Finally, after rounding the last corner Bakura made it to the last door. This door was different from all of the others though. This one had more of a metal appearance to it. There was also a weird golden eye on it. It looked really familiar but Bakura couldn't figure out where he's seen it.

He then remembered the ring around his neck. It's the exact same symbol as the one on the door. This was definitely the right one.

Creaking open the door, Bakura stepped inside. This time it was different than before, there was no bright light, the room wasn't empty either.

This room had many things inside of it. A large bed on the opposite side of the room; a side drawer and lamp beside it; but what really stood out was the large throne that sat in front of him.

Walking inside the room, Bakura started towards the throne. The one sitting in it kept his eyes closed as if listening to Bakura's footsteps carefully. Bakura's fists continued to clench and unclench until he finally stopped in front of him.

Crimson eyes met chocolate brown before the other let out a smile.

"You finally made it. I was starting to worry." Yami admitted.

"Something doesn't add up." Bakura said. Yami looked up at him and blinked. "You said I would know why you left by the time I made it here. Yet with each one I witnessed until the very end, that question still remains unanswered. Why is that?"

Yami silently waved him over; Bakura didn't move at first but gave in. With each step reality pushed down on him harder and harder. This was it. He would finally get the answers he deserves.

Stopping in front of him, Bakura saw the gentle smile that he missed. So many years have passed since he's seen Yami's gentle smile or caring nature. Bakura tried to keep a straight face but was failing.

Yami stood up from his large chair and smiled at Bakura. "The very last memory that you were supposed to be shown was the memory of the day I left your side. Then it came to me. It wouldn't be fair to have to let you find out on your own. Besides since I left you all alone I think it's only fair to tell you myself."

Bakura was a bit surprised. He didn't expect this at all. Yami telling him why he left would mean getting the answers from the source.

"Why should I trust you? You could end up lying to my face." Bakura said.

"I have never lied to you once Bakura. I haven't yet and I don't plan to start now." Yami reminded him.

"Oh so I guess that means you're completely innocent doesn't it." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Well no, it doesn't but I would never lie to you." Yami said.

Bakura just stared at him, he wanted to believe something was off about Yami but he couldn't figure it out. He seemed genuine but couldn't get himself to believe that.

"So shall we get to remembering?"  
"Shut up and get on with it."

Yami just shook his head as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Very well…"

* * *

The doctor left the room a few hours ago. It was understandable since she had other patients in the hospital as well. We all sat around the room and waited for someone to return with news.

Ryou sat in the chair at Bakura's bedside while Marik and Malik took the couch. Ryou rarely let his eyes wonder away from Bakura. He didn't want to miss the chance to see if Bakura will move, even if the slightest bit. Ryou grasped Bakura's hand tightly and brought the limp limb up to his forehead, closed his eyes and prayed. Ryou was mentally counting the seconds that go by that his chest rises and falls. Every second that chest rises and falls is a second that Bakura is still alive and Ryou still has hope.

Marik stared at him from across the room. He felt his heart grow heavy at the scene in front of him. Now knowing that Bakura and Ryou are family it makes this situation even harder to bear with. Watching family in serious medical conditions can crush someone's spirits. He knows because his brother Odion was at his mother's bedside when she passed away. It was so hard on him but he was still able to pull through it and help take care of Marik with the help of his sister Ishizu.

Malik still couldn't believe that Ryou and Bakura were related in any type of way. He understands that they are immensely similar in almost every possible way but they're just so different. Plus he was almost sure that Ryou had a crush in him because he would always talk to him with a big blush on his face. He didn't understand it.

Not only was that puzzling he still had to the problem with Marik and Ryou. He didn't understand how Marik fell for the kid so quickly. Malik thought that all of the physical contact over the years and the flirting not to mention the stares would have given him the message. Did he not try hard enough? Well whatever it takes he will get Marik to fall for him and away from Ryou.

They all sat in silence listening to the steady heartbeat of Bakura. Waiting wasn't something that any of the three liked to do but they were willing to if it meant getting answers.

The door silently creaked open; the others looked over and stood up as the regular female doctor walked back in with another male. He seemed knew so introductions were in order.

"Boys, I would like to introduce you to a friend of Bakura's in his childhood. His name is Daichi Sato from the Tokyo Hospital Emergency Division." The female doctor announced.

Daichi Sato, a man in about his fifties, silver hair and blue eyes. He smiled at us warmly before looking over at Bakura. He frowned and made his way over to his bedside.

"Bakura-kun, you've grown so much in these years. I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances." Daichi said. He ran a hand through Bakura's snow white hair. He smiled a small smile but it didn't last long. "I wish I had known sooner. I would have been here in a heartbeat for you, Bakura-kun."

Ryou stepped forward, his arms behind his back; his fingers clutching together. "Sato-san, do you think Bakura will wake up soon?" Ryou asked.

Daichi just smiled down at the British boy. He brought a hand to his head and ruffled his hair playfully. "I'm sure he will. He's a strong kid."

Ryou smiled up at him with a new found shine. Daichi put a finger under his chin and crouched down in front of Ryou with curiosity. "If I may ask, are you and Bakura related at all? You both look so similar."

Ryou nodded, "We're cousins." Ryou answered.

Daichi smiled down at him and stood up. "I should have known. I'm glad Bakura does have family left in his life." Daichi said.

Ryou was going to inform him that Bakura didn't know about him being family but decided against it. He was just glad that Daichi was here to help with Bakura in whatever way he can. Ryou smiled to himself before walking over to the couch and standing beside it, leaning against the wall.

"Ai-chan, what do you know so far about his condition?" Daichi asked.

The female doctor, Ai-chan walked over to him and sat down at the foot of the bed to explain.

"As I said before Bakura has been comatose for about almost 4 days now. We know that something strange has been going on because the other doctors as well as he friends believed that this isn't a natural coma. The marking on his head not to mention that mysterious ring around his neck somehow play into that effect." Ai-chan started. She took a deep breath before playing her hands folded in her lap. "We have also experienced what appears to be Bakura's friend named Yami. Since his records say that he discussed to you about Yami we choose to inform you."

Sato-san nodded in understanding before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small notepad. "I understand what you're coming from. Bakura has mentioned a lot about Yami. However it's been almost a decade since I've heard that name." He smiled down at his notepad before starting to flip through the pages. "When Bakura was eight he took the time during his time with me to draw what he saw Yami as." He found the page and smiled before showing them.

"This is Yami."

* * *

Bakura stayed silent as Yami led him over towards the large bed on the other side of the room. With his hand on his shoulder, Bakura was guided. He was ready for what was about to be shown to him. After so many years Bakura will learn for the truth.

Sitting down he watched as Yami grabbed a small mirror from the small side drawers. Taking it out he looked into it before making his way back over to the bed and sat down beside Bakura.

He handed the large hand mirror to Bakura and Bakura examined it. It looked like an ordinary hand mirror to him. The plastic surrounding the mirror glass was a nice golden color, similar to the ring and the puzzle around both his and Yami's necks.

"What the hell is this?" Bakura asked. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"This mirror is how I will show you the memory you desire to see. However if the mirror is pointed at me it will show it in the way I remember it." Yami explained.

Bakura gave him a questionable look. A mirror that can show the past is a bit strange and unbelievable, but then Bakura remembered that fact that Yami was sitting right beside him and that he could TOUCH him for god's sake so he let it slide.

"So how does this thing work exactly? You look at it and then what, is it going to transport us inside of it or something?" Bakura asked.

Yami laughed at his sarcasm, Bakura just pouted. "No nothing like that; although I love your enthusiasm." Bakura blinked while Yami just shook his head. "The mirror itself will look into my mind and broadcast the memory itself onto the mirror as if it were a program on television."

"So you're saying were watching TV from that spiky head of yours?" Bakura asked, a smirk set on his face.

"Yes you could say that. At least I know mine gets signal. Yours would probably get terrible signal with all of that fluff you got on top of your head it would be almost impossible to get a picture." Yami teased.

"What? What's wrong with my hair? At least mine won't kill anyone." Bakura shouted; a blush on his face.

"Oh really you should remember in the real world I technically don't exist. I can't possibly kill anyone with my hair." Yami pointed out.

"Eh, details, details." Bakura sighed.

"Shall we get started?" Yami asked, changing the subject.

Bakura took a deep breath before nodding in response. Yami took this as the signal to begin. He raised the mirror to his face, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A moment later the mirror began to shine softly. Bakura squinted and placed a hand over his eyes to block out the light a bit.

Soon a picture of a hospital room came into view. A small white haired child sat on it with a sad look on his face; his knees drawn to his chest and his chin on top of them. Bakura frowned, he remembered this day, and he remembered it so well.

Yami opened his eyes again and looked over at Bakura. "Are you ready?" Yami grabbed Bakura's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Bakura looked down at his hand. Yami's hand, it brought him immense comfort.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's do this." Bakura answered.

With that the mirror began to play the memory for the two males, one eager to learn to the truth and the other ready to tell the truth.

* * *

**Yep, it's shorter than last chapter but it's getting the plot moving so deal with it. **

**I would also like to point out that Daichi Sato and Ai-chan are OC's (that should have been obvious XD) that I made up. So there mine. I guess. **

**Review for me...please!**


	11. SOPA Bill Spread The Word

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _Blackwolfqueen _and Blackwolfqueen heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

* * *

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh


End file.
